


Sometimes We Break So Beautiful

by Derpywriter



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clem forgives Minnie, Clem needs a hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, Minnie has learned from her mistakes, Vi needs a hug, Violet feels guilty, Violet's confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpywriter/pseuds/Derpywriter
Summary: Violet didn't know how to feel anymore. In one hand she wants to be angry at the golden eyed girl, but in the other she still remembers the feelings from that night.Meanwhile their friends watch and think of ways to break the awful tension that hangs in the air around the two.But it seems that their own conflicts aren't the only ones that they have to worry about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and hopefully it won't be the last! Enjoy and please leave any comments for suggestions of what's to come in the next chapters. It's also a little similar to others works but won't be exactly the same.

  


No one was ready for this. No one was ready for the panic when they couldn’t find her in the wreck of the boat. No one was ready when the rest of them showed up at the school with no girl and her infamous hat. But they were ready to start throwing the blame just as fast as the sorrow came when they realized they might’ve lost a friend.

 

“How could you?!” Louis shouts at the blonde who glares back at the boy.

 

“Fuck off!”

 

“Louis, come on we don’t need to throw blame at anyone here.” Marlon reasons stepping forward towards his best friend. “Let’s calm down and come up with a plan here.”

 

“Calm down?! She attacked Clem while she was trying to save us all!”

 

“What?” Ruby mumbled, stopping her movements on AJ’s gunshot wound.

 

“I didn’t think there was an actual bomb! I thought Mitch was dead and it’s not my fault that I thought she was endangering us.”

 

“Violet! Are you serious? She wanted to get everyone out alive so we wouldn’t have to be forced into a war!” Louis shouts even louder. “I hope you know that she was worried sick that she couldn’t save you in time.”

 

“That doesn’t help the fact that she let me get taken!”

 

“So you wanted me to get taken instead?”

 

“What?”

 

“If any of us were in her position there wouldn’t be such thing as a better option. She tried to save us both but she couldn’t and she saved me because she knew you can handle yourself. Even I agree that it’s true.”

 

“That still doesn’t make up for the fact that she almost killed all of us! Look what she taught AJ! A little more to the right and Marlon-”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Louis’s angry shout shocks them all as the group quiets down. “You said I was full of shit when we were kicking her out because of how ‘dangerous’ she is but you’re the one that is full of shit!”

 

“Lou…” Sophie reaches for his arm only for him to shrug it off and step towards the blonde.

 

“I get that you’re scared of being abandoned and left alone but for fucks sake, she was mostly worried about you! Clem almost broke down in tears because she couldn’t save you or the others and you treated her like shit!”

 

“Vi…..I know that I fought with Clementine too and ignored Sophie but I realized that Louis is right. If she saved you instead of him who knows what they could’ve done to him.”

 

“So you’re taking sides now? You had a crossbow pointed at her skull the whole time! She beat you up and you’re just gonna let that pass?”

 

“I was scared of Lilly. I didn’t want to lose anyone of you like how I almost lost Soph. But Clementine knew what she was doing and got everyone out safe and sound.”

 

“Why are you mad at Clem?” AJ asks stepping forward with a sad frown. “She could be dead! And you’re mad at her for no reason!”

 

“I-”

 

“James!” Willy’s sudden shout scares the group as Mitch and him run to the gate opening it.

 

“Quickly, she needs help.” James states carrying Clem’s bloody form towards the group.

 

“Take James to Clem’s room while I get the first aid!” Ruby orders bolting inside while Louis and Marlon guides the boy inside.

 

“Clem!” AJ shouts with tears in his eyes.

 

“What the hell happened?” Brody stutters never taking her eyes off the pale face.

 

“I found her barely conscious by the shore but she wasn’t responding to me at all. Besides a definite concussion, I think a sharpenal piece grazed her side too.”

 

“I’ll get on that! Y’all set her on her bed, Brody you’ll stay and help me out. Everyone else get skedaddle.” Ruby states opening the dorm room and setting her supplies near the bed.

 

Louis nudges AJ gently towards the courtyard again while comforting the boy. “It’ll be alright AJ, Clem’s as tough as nails.”

 

“O-Ok. I’m gonna patrol with Tenn.”

 

“Where did Violet go?” Marlon asks the moment AJ is out of earshot.

 

“She went to the bell tower, told us to ‘leave her alone’.” Minnie replies wincing as Sophie checks her bruises.

 

“I’m not done with her.”

 

“Louis….” Marlon sets a hand on his shoulder. “You can chew her out later we have to worry about Clem now.”

 

“I still don’t get it though! We all know that if I was captured instead I would’ve gotten myself killed and she’s acting like someone kicked her puppy.”

 

“You said it yourself, dude.” Aasim sighs shaking his head. “She’s scared of being alone.”

 

“She’ll realize her mistake sooner or later and then it’ll depend on how Clem takes it.”

 

“Omar’s right, she’ll realize her mistake.” Minnie adds with a sigh.

 

“I don’t mean to bring this up Minnie but Violet was happy for once when Clem came around. It’s just so frustrating that she’s being so stubborn about this.”

 

“I’m glad she was able to move on even with everything that happened. And I can understand your frustration.”

 

“I really hope Clem’s ok, for everyone’s sake.”

 

“She’ll be fine, Marlon.” A certain redhead joins them and receives expecting looks. “Clem will be out of commission for a few.”

 

“How bad is it?” Sophie inquires catching the concern in the air.

 

Brody sighs with the shake of her head. “Ruby has no idea how long Clem’s being going on with all that was thrown her way. She has a concussion, two fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder, some minors cuts along with a gash on her side, and Ruby said it should be awhile before she’s strong enough to walk on her own with the hit she took on her back too.”

 

“I’m sorry, if I wasn’t listening to Lilly and the others maybe she’d be in better shape.”

 

“Minnie it’s not your fault. You and Soph were being fed lies and they were manipulating your minds. They used fear and forced that onto to you.” Marlon states trying to reassure the twins. “I fell for the same thing and look what that did. It’s all my fault when I let you guys get taken.”

 

“If anything it’s those goddamn raiders fault! They used kids to fight for their war like cowards!”

 

“If that ain’t the truth than I don’t know what is.”

 

“Hey Ruby. Everything alright in there?” Sophie greets the girl as she joins them as well.

 

“Clem’s a stubborn mule when it comes to everything. She’ll pull out of this just fine. That wound on her side is a little worrisome.”

 

“She’ll probably try standing the moment she wakes up claiming she’s ‘fine.’ Probably try sneaking out.” The jokes pulls quiet laughter from the group grabbing the attention of a worried boy.

 

“Is Clem ok?” AJ trembled as he runs up to the short redhead.

 

“She’s in rough shape but she’ll be alright, sug. You can go into the room and watch over her. Make sure she doesn’t move too much and pull at some of the stitches.” AJ nods quickly before bolting towards the building leaving the teens to stand in their own thoughts.

 

With guilt, sadness, and anger being the main tension in the air the teens bid each other goodnight and go their separate ways. Now the school awaits as their leader wakes up while the other sulks on her own.

 

Violet watches from her place on top of the tower as the teens disperse with a scowl upon her face. Bitterly she thinks that her quiet place has now been ruined by a fake moment but the hate causes an unpleasant clench around her heart. She frowns at the pain and can’t help but feel guilt as she thinks about certain golden eyes.

 

~

 

Sore. That’s the only thing that runs through Clementine’s mind as slowly regains her senses. With a grunt she forces her eyes to open only to meet a blurry vision and distorted colors. Quickly, Clementine closes her eyes with a groan.

“Clem?”

 

A voice faintly calls out to her as though it’s millions of miles away. Once more, she forces heavy lids open seeing the same result but keeping the lids open.

 

“Clem! Can you hear me?”

 

“AJ?” The sharp pain from talking sends her into a fit and waves of pain hit her all at once.

 

“Clem! Hold on I’m gonna get Ruby!”

 

What seems like an hour, Clementine finally hears hurried footsteps over the sound of her pounding heart and the persistent cough. An arm settles itself around her shoulders sitting her up while a cool surface is place on her lips. Her head tilts back slightly and relief floods her body as the cold liquid soothes her throat.

 

Vaguely she hears soft words being mumbled. “Don’t drink too much, sug. Wouldn’t want you throwing it all back up.”

 

“Ruby?” Clem croaks out opening her eyes.

 

“Glad to see you still love givin’ heart attacks.” Pain shoots up her back and Ruby helps her take some pills to ease the pain. “You took one hell of a beating so you might want to take it easy.”

 

“Is everyone alright? Louis? Vi?”

 

“Everyone did. Some minor scrapes but nothin’ serious. You’re the only one with any major injuries.”

 

“Thank god….Can I see them?”

“Clem, you’ve got a serious concussion. Trying to see everyone isn’t smart in your condition.” Ruby sighs at the pout. “Tomorrow you can see them. Three at a time but no more than that. And only after you eat and take your meds.”

 

“Thanks Ruby.”

 

“Now rest up and stop with em’ scares. I don’t think anyone can handle them anymore.”

 

Ruby helps Clementine settle back into the bed with as little pain as possible. The door creaks open to reveal a familiar afro right as Ruby moves to stand.

 

“Clem!” AJ shouts jumping forward only for the redhead to catch him.

 

“Easy there. She’s still hurt so let’s be a little softer.” AJ nods as he reaches Clementine’s bed and grabs her hand.

 

“Are you ok, Clem?”

 

“I’m ok, goofball. Just tired and sore.”

 

“Those meds I gave ya should work in a few and then you’ll knock out for a good while”

 

“Thanks again, Ruby.”

“It ain’t nothing. Goodnight you two.”

“Clem?” AJ shifts onto her bed carefully.

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.”

“Love you too, goofball.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!

Through closed eyelids, Clementine could tell that the sun has risen and yet she does nothing to move her tired body. The more she focuses on her body the more pain she can feel all throughout her bruise self. But it still doesn’t compare to the pain in her chest.

A soft hand makes contact with her forehead as golden eyes meets worried brown ones. The worry flashes briefly before being replaced by relief.

“Are you okay, Clem? Does anything hurt?” AJ asks holding her hand.

“I’m okay. Just a little sore.”

“Ruby said she’ll be back in a second to change your bandages before letting the others come in.”

“Ok…”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Clementine smirks at the question. “I can handle this kiddo, don’t worry.”

A knock comes from the door before it opens slowly and reveals two redheads peeking their heads in.

“Oh good you’re awake. Thought we’d have to wait longer since ya like to sleep in.” Ruby smirks, closing the door behind her and Brody.

“You guys are never gonna live me down from that, are you?”

“Nope!” Brody replies with her own smirk before turning towards AJ. “Alright now, little guy. I’m gonna need you to step out while we help Clem.”

“That’s okay! Me and Tenn are gonna go draw now.” AJ grips Clementine’s hand once more before letting go and leaving.

“Would you like to eat first? Or after we change your bandages?”

“I’ll eat first, that way I can take the painkillers.”

“Can’t take them on an empty stomach after all. Also gives me time to fix your jacket and hoodie while you eat.” Brody replies setting the bowl beside her. “This part is gonna be a little painful though.”

Ruby moves to stand beside her. “I’ll get her by the shoulders while you prop up the pillows.”

After multiple grunts of pain and effort, the two redheads have manage to prop Clementine comfortably against her pillows without aggravating any wounds too much.

“Ya think you can eat with one hand?” Ruby questions warily grabbing the bowl and spoon.

“Just put it on my lap and I can eat it on my own.”

“If you say so.”

“Clem...I want you to know ahead of of time that….not everyone is gonna come in here.” Brody spoke slowly as she watches the girl’s reaction.

“I...I know but it’s ok.” Clementine replies with a weak smile.

Ruby sighs at the reaction as she crosses her arms and frowns deeply. “Violet needs to stop acting like a child.”

“Ruby!”

“What? We both know it’s true!”

“Yeah but….” Brody trails off with a glance to the brunette.

“Violet has every right to hate me.” Clementine states staring at her bowl. “She was there for me when I needed her but when she needed me I just let her get taken.”

“That was out of your control! You had to save Louis or Violet and everyone knows that she can handle herself.”

“But I could’ve prevented it!” The sudden outburst shocks them into silence as Clementine heaves a breath. “I-If I didn’t get distracted I could’ve saved both of them.”

“Clem….”

“I’ve gotten people killed before and if I keep doing things like this….”

“Don’t.” Brody stated firmly. “You can’t put yourself in a spot like that Clem. Just because you couldn’t do something that was way out of your control.”

“Louis was telling everyone earlier that it was the raider’s fault for everything.” Ruby reaches over with a reassuring hand on Clementine’s shoulder. “You protected us even though you didn’t even know us. We kicked you out and you still came back, kicking harder than before.”

“Violet still hates me….I’m pretty sure the twins do too.”

Brody shakes her head with a chuckle. “Minnie was defending you when Violet went off. And Soph doesn’t have a single bone in her with hate.”

“Violet’s scared of getting hurt again. After what happened, it was too close to home for her to handle and that’s why she’s angry.”

Clementine sits still with this information before nodding slowly and eating her food. Ruby glances at Brody with a look but they decide to leave the conversation at that.

“How’s ya progress?” Ruby asks Brody who hums in thought.

“The hoodie wasn’t much of a challenge but her jacket took the most damage. Hopefully I can repair as much of it as possible.”

“Thanks, Brody.”

“You don’t need to thank me. It’s the least I can do.”

Clementine smiles softly as she goes back to eating while the other two talk quietly to themselves. However the smile immediately vanishes as soon as a certain blonde crosses the brunettes mind.

_All you’ve done is get us hurt or killed._

A heavy blanket starts suffocating her while blood pulses loudly in her ears.

_Some fucking feelings you had for me._

A harsh flinch has the brunette wincing from the pain on her side.

“Clem!” Ruby’s shout brings her back to reality as she catches to two looks of concern. “Are you okay?!”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Clementine wheezes weakly. “I must’ve shifted wrong.”

“Christ. What did I say about those heart attacks?”

“I guess that’s as good cue as any for us to give her the painkillers and change her bandages.” Brody adds standing from her spot and stretching.

“Any longer and Louis would’ve been our cue.” The girls chuckle softly at the remark.

~

Clementine sighs softly as she recaps the last fifteen minutes with the majority of the school’s residents visiting the injured girl. She was surprised from the reactions as they all had expressed genuine concern. Even James and Mitch had visited to see her, both with masks of worry and relief. James even understood Clementine’s purpose for deciding Lilly’s fate, leaving the two to be on good terms.

“Clem!” The sudden shout shocks the girl as the door bursts open to reveal Louis with the twins right behind him. “Hope you didn’t wait too long for me! I wanted to save the best for last!”

Clementine snorts softly. “So the twins? Gotta say I’m impressed.”

“Hey!” Louis pouts while Sophie chuckles and Minnie smiles. “I feel hurt that you can’t see true beauty.”

“Right….”

Sophie steps forward with a soft smile on her face. “I think it’s time that we’ve properly introduced ourselves, kinda like if we first meet each other. I’m Sophie but you can call me Soph.”

“Clementine, as you can tell people call me Clem for short.”

“We’re only people to you? Now I’m even more hurt.”

Minnie shakes her head before replacing Sophie’s place. “I’m sorry, Clementine. If I wasn’t so-”

“You don’t need to be sorry. Plus this is the first time I’m meeting you stranger.” Clementine replies lightheartedly and Minnie smiles at that.

“Minerva but I prefer Minnie.”

“And I’m Louis but you can call me-”

Minnie lightly punches Louis in the arm. “I think we get the picture, Lou.”

“Whatever. I’ll just bask in my own beauty.” Louis dramatically flips his hair while the girls chuckle at his antics.

“Thanks for coming by. Hopefully we’ll get the time to know each other when I can walk.”

“Of course. I just wish things were a little less tense.”

“We could always play a game.”

“Maybe later.” Clementine yawned.

“Tired?”

“Yeah, sorry to cut short.”

Soph chuckles lightly. “Ruby said the meds should be kicking in soon and you’d feel a little drowsy. So there’s no worries at all.”

“We could wake you up around lunch for food and play a quick game.”

“I’m alright with that.”

Louis jumps in his spot. “Then it’s settled! We’ll come back later to get you, Clem.”

“See you later.”

Clementine waves to them as they leave before leaning further in her seat with a sigh. As soon as her eyes close, she immediately falls into a restless sleep.

~

_You got them killed._

Don’t.

_Luke drowned because of you._

Stop!

_Omid died and Christa hates you for it._

Shut up!

_Kenny died surrounded by his own blood after you shot him._

Leave me alone!

_Lee-_

No!

~

“No!” Clementine shouts jolting up from her sleep.

The brunette trembles violently as she heaves every breath as if it were her last. Her limbs heavy with lead. Clementine doesn’t even realize her door swinging open as the shouts from her friends barely reaches her mind.

“Cl-” The first shout she can’t register over the pounding of her heart.

“Cle-”

By the third shout she could hear the worried voice. “Clem!”

“Vi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter! Sorry!

I'm currently working on chapter 3 and hopefully it'll be posted later tonight or tomorrow. So just be patient.

 

Now I wanted to share an internal thought real quick.

Should I go beyond 5-10 chapters? Like making a longer story rather than a short story.

 

And I know you're probably thinking, "Derpy, you're only on your two chapter. What is this nonsense you speak of?" (Call me Derpy or Penny)

Now I know this! Buuuuut I could have a lot planned for ALL the characters so that way I could build up everyone's character and relationship (Violentine is still the main plan here)

 

This not only gives you guys more to read but it really does help with the character development. (Telltale/Skybound gave the first bit of the development but this IS a different path after all)

 

Sorry for rambling but I just wanted some opinions on this. But I also wanted to thank you guys for your previous comments! It had motivated me to post Chapter 2 as fast as it was.

 

Once more thank you and sorry for the rambling. (You can just ignore this and I'll just continue what I'm doing)

 


	4. Chapter 4

Violet didn’t know the pain in her chest was caused by the brunette until she saw the girl’s exact state. Sitting on the bed with a panicked look and shaky limbs was a much paler and scared version of the Clementine she knew. The blonde takes a step forward but quickly freezes when the injured girl flinches at the movement. With a frown she keeps her distance but restrains any past anger towards the girl.

 

“W-What are you doing here?”

 

Violet averts her gaze with a sigh. “I was walking down the hall to go grab lunch but you screamed.”

 

“I….I’m okay now so you don’t have to force yourself to be here.”

 

“Are you? I don’t think a lot of people scream bloody murder and be ‘okay’ about it.”

 

With no response, Violet turns around to leave.

 

“You were right…”

 

The blonde stops and turns with wide eyes. “What?”

 

“You were right…” Clementine replies a little louder but kept her gaze down. 

 

“About what?” 

 

“About me getting people hurt or killed. I mean just look at the mess I made when I came here.”

 

“You-”

 

“I do get people killed. Everyone I’ve ever met has died because of me.” The brunette mumbles bitterly. “I was stupid to think that for once, just once, I found a group that wouldn’t be punished for my mistakes.”

 

“Clem-”

 

“God I was should’ve learn from my mistakes and left.” Clementine cuts the blonde off once more. “I got in the middle of something I wasn’t supposed to and it almost got Marlon and Brody killed.”

 

“Sto-”

 

“Lilly took you, Omar, and Aasim when I could’ve prevented that from happening. Mitch almost died on that night too.” She pauses with a fake chuckle. “I tried fixing my mistakes but everyone almost lost their lives for it.”

 

“Shut up.” Violet mutters as her heart pounds loudly in her ears.

 

“Not to mention you hate m-”

 

“Stop! Just shut up!”

 

Violet’s sudden shout causes the brunette to flinch before hissing in pain grasping for her side. The blonde jumps forward with her hands hovering, not knowing what to do. Before she can do anything the door bursts open with a confused Louis.

 

“Violet? What are you doing here?” Louis questions but sees the state the other girl is in. “Clem! Holy shit, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not fine! You’re bleeding! Minnie go get Ruby and Brody!”

 

Violet turns to see the twins standing at the door one before one of them disappears. Sophie turns and sends the blonde a confused look but receives a guilty one in return. The pain in her chest grows even more and she shakes her head before sprinting out the door. 

 

~

 

When Violet had finally calmed down from the whole ordeal it had been an hour before someone came in through the office doors. Immediately she had spotted Louis walking through with Marlon, Brody, and Minnie right behind him. She sheepishly looks away as the group practically glares her down with different expressions.

 

“Well?” Louis inquired clearly angry with the blonde.

 

“Well what?” Violet replies weakly without looking at them.

 

Marlon sighs with his arms crossed. “You wanna tell us what happened? Because Clem doesn’t even want to anyone, including AJ.”

 

“I want to know how her wound opened up again.” Brody narrows her eyes. “You didn’t…”

 

“No! No, I just…” She pauses with a pained look.

 

Minnie raises her brows at the expression. “Then what happened? You’re both clearly shaken up.”

 

“I-I….god...Lou...you were right....I f-fuck…” Her choppy words has everyone shocked.

 

“Me? Being right? Who are you and what did you do to Violet?” Although a wet chuckle was his response, his frown lifted from his face.

 

“I fucked up…she...does she really think I hate her?”

 

“Yeah. She told me and Ruby earlier.”

 

She glances at them with wet eyes but looks away before they notice.“I fucked up.”

 

“You keep saying that but it’s not gonna help anyone if you don’t elaborate.”

 

“I-I was walking to the courtyard for food. But then I heard her scream and I went to check on her….”

 

“She screamed? From what?” Brody asked with furrowed brows

 

“I don’t know. She didn’t talk about it but…it might’ve been a nightmare or something.”

 

“And?” Louis drags nudging the girl.

 

Violet looks up with such a pained expression it’s no surprise if they felt her pain. “She said I was right about what I said on the boat. Now she blames herself for everything we went through.”

 

“Do you blame her?” Minnie inquired watching the blonde’s movement.

 

“No?”

 

“You don’t sound very convincing.” Louis replies with a raised brow.

 

“Well, I don’t know!”

 

“I don’t think you blame her for what happened, but you blame her for not being there for you.” Minnie replies and Violet’s expression tenses. “Vi, I’ve known you for years. I know that you don’t like people leaving you and I know that it was too close to home. For the second time too!”

 

“We all know what happened Vi, but you have to understand that Clem was trying her best to protect all of us.” Marlon adds in. “She was mostly worried about you to the whole you were gone.”

 

“I know. It’s just...I don’t want to be left alone anymore…” She mutters sadly. “But I also don’t want to feel like this.”

 

Louis squints with a smirk. “Like what?”

 

Violet blushes slightly but remains strong. “It...hurts to see her like that. But it hurts even more that the pain she’s feeling isn’t just caused by her injuries.”

 

“Then why don’t you talk to her?”

 

“I’m scared of feeling alone again. I don’t ever want that feeling again.”

 

Brody glances at the others with her own smile. “I don’t think Clem would purposefully do that. Just look at what she did to protect us.”

 

“Clem’s too stubborn to just give up and leave. You just tell her how you feel and she’ll be stuck to your side for the rest of your life.”

 

“Don’t forget that Violet here is just as stubborn if not more.”

 

“Couldn’t have said it any better, Lou.” Minnie chuckles before glancing at the quiet blonde. “Listen Vi, at least talk to her and ease both your minds.”

 

“Ok…”

 

“Great! Might be a little early but I’m still gonna convince Clem to play some games. You can join if you want but taking your time is also a good thing.”

 

“Thanks, Lou. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

For the first time since Clementine was brought back to the school, Violet felt all the pain and hatred leave her chest. The only pain left was from inflicting deep wounds to the golden eyed beauty. And hopefully those wounds will lessen soon. For everyone’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters a little shorter but I felt that it was good to end it at that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took a little longer to post this one! I hope you like it!

It had been less than a day since she had woken up and yet the brunette was already feeling restless. The silence of the room was so deafening that it wasn’t a surprise when ears started ringing. Only when someone walked by her room did it calm anxious limbs. But even then, the noise would disappear just as fast as it had appeared leaving the girl dissatisfied. She did bring this upon herself when refusing Louis’s offer at a game before mumbling that being alone would be a better option for her. Obviously the tall boy wasn’t pleased with the response but there wasn’t much that he could do without upsetting the girl even more.

 

“Maybe I should’ve accepted his offer….” Clementine mumbles to herself before shaking her head. “I’m talking to myself again…Guess they weren’t wrong when they said old habits die hard.”

 

Once more footsteps walk towards her door and she waits for it to pass by. Shockingly they stop directly in front of her door and she furrows her brows. A knock on the door has her tensing up as a voice follows behind it.

 

“Clem? It’s me...can I come in?” 

 

Clementine doesn’t respond out of shock, leaving the voice to call out again.

 

“Clem?”

 

“Come in….”

 

Slowly the door opens and reveals exactly who the voice belongs to. “Hey…”

 

The brunette doesn’t respond but at least nods in acknowledgement and fixes her gaze to her lap.

 

“Louis and Ruby said that you didn’t eat yet so I thought I’d bring you food. Omar warmed it up for you.” Violet states putting the tray on the desk and keeping her distance. “Listen, Clem….we need to talk…”

 

Violet turns towards the bed ridden girl but receives no response or any sign that she was heard. 

 

With a sigh Violet goes to lean against AJ’s bed. “You don’t have to respond but I at least want you to listen.”

“I...I’m sorry.” Although quiet, the words hit Clementine as if the blonde was shouting it at her.

 

“W-What?” 

 

“Please, just….just hear me out…” Violet stammers with her words and swallows the lump in her throat. “I-I shouldn’t have lashed out at you on the boat. I shouldn’t have attacked you. I shouldn’t have….hurt you….”

 

“I don’t understand.” Clementine mutters with a shaky breath.

 

“I was...I was scared...of letting you back in only for you to leave again.”

 

Now Clementine was confused. “But you were right about what you said. If I stay I’m just gonna get everyone killed.”

 

“No! Clem...it’s not true.”

 

“But-”

 

The blonde rushes forward to wrap her arms around Clementine. “It’s not true! AJ is still alive, Louis, Mitch, Omar. Everyone here is alive because of you, Clem. You even brought Minnie and Sophie back safely and now look at them. They’re able to live a life with their little brother again.”

 

“I-”

 

“Please stop blaming yourself...it wasn’t your fault.”

 

"Vi…” Clementine’s jaw trembles with shaky breaths.

 

“None of it was your fault.” Violet tightens her hug enough that the brunette won’t disappear on her. “So please….don’t hold it in.”

 

Within seconds the walls built up over the course of seven years all come crashing down. Clementine weakly wraps her arms around the blonde as her body heaves with heavy sobs. In return, Violet keeps the embrace strong with her own tears running down her face. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Clem.” She mumbles over the sobs and the brunette only pulls her closer. 

 

It takes a couple of minutes before Clementine finally calms down. They sit there in each others embrace, trying to hold in as much warmth as possible.

 

“I-I’m sorry too.”

 

Violet lets out a wet chuckle. “For what? You didn’t do anything.”

 

The brunette pulls away slightly. “Exactly. I-I didn’t do anything to save you that night. And I-”

 

“Clem-”

 

“No. I listened to you so it’s only fair you do the same.” Clementine states firmly. “Brody told me how you are with everything that happened over the year and I should’ve done something to help you so you would never feel like that again.”

 

“I appreciate that, Clem. But some things are gonna be out of your control.” Violet replies leaning back.

 

“Then I’ll just make sure to never leave your side.” The brunette states watching as pale cheeks turn crimson. “I don’t ever want to see you hurt again.”

 

“Kinda ironic considering you’re the one with all these injuries.” Violet retorts softly before frowning. “Plus what I did was childish and a low blow. My pain can’t ever compare to yours and I’m sorry for everything.”

 

“But you can’t just put me ahead of yourself, Violet!”

 

“No offense but you always put others ahead of yourself.”

 

Clementine furrows her brows. “What?”

 

“Playing dumb doesn’t work on me, Clem.” Violet leans back and crosses her arms with a stern look. “You risked your life for everyone here every single ever since you got here. You almost got yourself killed just trying to save us and now look at the state that you’re in!”

 

The brunette stays quiet in shock as she watches the blonde’s forest eyes mist over. “I was so scared and angry with myself that I never thought about how you felt and what could happen to you. And I almost lost you.”

 

“Hey…” Clementine reaches her to put a hand on Violet’s shoulder. “I’m here now aren’t I?”

 

“Yeah but….you almost died and the last thing I said to you would’ve been…”

 

“You’re a dumbass, you know?”

 

“I-I what?”

 

“You’re telling me not to take any blame yet here you are taking the blame yourself.”

 

With wide eyes, Violet tries to convince the brunette otherwise. “But Clem-”

 

“You told me I didn’t have to hold it in anymore but what about you?” Clementine remarked quickly cutting the girl off. “If I can ruin your shirt by covering it with tears and snot then why aren’t you allowed to do the same?”

 

“Did you have to mention the snot part?”

 

“Yes I did. Now get your ass over here.” Clementine reaches over and tugs the blonde closer into her side. “Now you get the chance to let it all go. So go crazy while you can because I like this shirt.”

 

Violet leans her head on Clem’s shoulder gripping the warm hand in her own cold one. “Clem…”

 

“You don’t need to be scared of being lonely anymore.” The reply is so soft that Violet isn’t surprised when her vision blurs with tears. “I’m never leaving you again...I  _ can _ and  _ will _ promise you that, Vi.”

 

Compared to Clementine, Violet doesn’t let out heavy sobs but her body does shake as she buries her face into the warm body. Similar to the blonde earlier, Clementine feels her heart clench from the little whimpers and tears. So she pulls Violet closer while rubbing circles and unknowingly starts humming. She hums the same song when AJ was younger and scared.

With the comfort of the soothing hand on her back and the soft tune, Violet almost immediately calms down. Feeling lighter than ever, she pulls back from the embrace after giving a quick thankful squeeze. 

 

“Thank you, Clem.” Violet sends a smile and receives one in return. “I didn’t know you could sing though.”

 

The sudden statement shocks Clementine as a small blush rises to her cheeks and she looks away shyly. “I don’t sing. It’s just a little tune I used to hum when AJ was younger.”

 

“Maybe you could actually sing it so I can learn it.”

 

“I don’t think it has any words to it plus why are you so interested in me singing? Do you sing or have some talent you would like to tell me?” Clementine retorts with a smirk as soon as those pale cheeks turn red again.

 

“W-What? No, I-I don’t!”

 

“Oh..my..god! You _do_!” Golden eyes shine brightly in amusement. “If you get to hear my humming I get to hear your singing!”

 

Violet quickly jumps from the bed shaking her head. “N-No! I told you I don’t know how to sing!”

 

“You may be great at killing walkers but you’re not so great at lying.” Clementine smirks.

 

“Whatever.” Violet rolls her eyes and glances at the tray. “Oh shit...Ruby is gonna kill me…”

 

“What? Why?”

 

The blonde sighs and picks up the tray. “I promised her I would get you to eat but now your food is cold. If I go out there with a full bowl I’m gonna get my ass beaten.”

 

“She  _ would _ do that.” Clementine chuckles at the blonde’s expression. “Just tell her we got caught up in talking and forgot about it. That way you could warm it up again and bring it back.”

 

“Maybe I should get it for myself since you were being a jerk.” Violet narrows her eyes playfully but receives a glare.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Wanna test that theory?”

 

Clementine rolls her eyes with a smile. “Whatever, dork. Go and come back before everyone bursts in thinking the worst.”

 

“Dork? I’m offended.” 

 

The two chuckle at each other with smiles on their faces. Now with the weight off their chests and the tension gone, the two are finally able to breathe. Any lingering pain would be immediately taken care of as long as they got each other. And their trouble making friends, who may have stuck their noses where it shouldn’t have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what their friends were doing at that time....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter took too long!

Violet knew that she had screwed up the moment she had walked out into the courtyard. It had completely slipped her mind of how exactly the short redhead would react to seeing an untouched tray in the blonde’s hands. She looked towards anyone that could help her but had only met knowing smirks. For a split second she had saw something else flash in Louis’s eyes before she was shaken out of her thoughts.

 

“Violet!” The blonde jumps in her place as a certain redhead walks over to her. “You told me that you were gonna get her to eat! Clearly that ain’t the case!”

“I-I..We got caught up in talking….sorry, Ruby.” 

 

All of a sudden the anger vanishes and is replaced with smirk. “Oh we know.”

 

“Wait, what?” Violet then remembers the looks. “Louis!”

 

“Oh shit! Ruby, you were suppose to act a little longer!” Louis scrambles to his feet while the blonde charges over to him. 

 

“She was gonna find out sooner or later. Might as well be now!”

 

“Now let’s be reasonable about this, Vi.” Marlon chuckles as his best friend hides behind him. “Louis had good intentions about listening in so how about we-”

 

“Good intentions?! In what world is eavesdropping a good intention?”

 

“To be fair we all wanted too.” Brody mutters but is immediately glared at. “But we did have a good reason for it.”

 

Violet places the tray down next to the twins before crossing her arms. “And that would be?”

 

“They were worried, Vi. We all were.” Minnie states watching green eyes swirl in confusion and anger. “We don’t know how Clem would’ve reacted to you trying to talk to her.”

 

Sophie reaches over for the tray and walking over to the pot as she shouts over her shoulder. “Not to mention we know how you could react!”

 

“Meaning what I did was completely justified.” Louis remarked still hiding behind Marlon. “Plus I’m pretty everyone was worried about having a dead body in our hands.”

 

Minnie still sees the tense shoulders and moves to wrap an arm around the blonde. “There’s no harm in making sure you didn’t kill your girlfriend. Or Clem doing the same thing to you.”

 

“You’re very blunt about this.”

 

“What? That you’ve moved on with life? Or the fact that you would totally lose against your little girlfriend.”

 

“I-I…” Violet stutters as heat grows in her cheeks.

 

“Come on now, no need to tease the poor thing.” Ruby chuckles. “Not until tomorrow at least.”

 

“You guys suck.”

 

“Not as much as baseball though right?”

 

“Whatever.” Violet flips Louis off but the others clearly see the small smile. “Are we done here? I kinda have to make sure Clem doesn’t starve.”

 

“She already looks so skinny too.” Ruby adds with a somber expression. “It’s not a shocker though. AJ’s a growing boy so I guess some sacrifices had to be made.”

 

“Well, she’s with us now.” Sophie stated coming back with two steaming bowls. “She doesn’t have to worry as much as before with more people watching her back.”

 

“Thanks Soph.” Violet grabs the tray. 

 

“No problem. Oh and AJ wanted to ask Clem if he could sleepover in Tenn’s room.”

 

“You can tell him I said yes.” The blonde turns towards the building. “Also I’m not letting this go. Good intention or not.”

 

Louis visibly pales while the others chuckle. “You’re joking right?”

 

“Nope! But at least you won’t be alone this time!” And at that everyone visibly pales as they watch the blonde walk back into the building.

 

“We’re so screwed….”

 

“Louis, if we don’t live to see another day...I’m blaming this entirely on you.” Brody states glaring at the boy.

 

“Hey! You were the one that said that we all wanted to listen in!”

 

Marlon pats his friend on the shoulder. “To be fair you were the one that convinced everyone that you could do it without getting caught.”

 

“And I didn’t get caught!” Louis remarked before turning to the shorter redhead with a glare. “Ruby ratted me out! She ratted us all out!”

 

“I’d rather her know now than after all the teasing you guys plan on doing tomorrow.” Ruby shrugs with a smile. “Plus is could be worse.”

 

“How so?” Sophie asks, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Clem could be the one after us. For all we know, Violet could be telling her everything and as soon as she’s good to stand...I’d reckon we’d all be dead by the next day.”

 

Louis’s frown turns into a smirk. “We know how Vi reacts to these things.”

 

“Yeah, physically and with violently.” Minnie retorts quietly.

 

“But we could use teasing to prevent Clem from doing anything.” The boy smiles brightly. “I’ve teased Clem the night before the rescue and even though she’s a badass, she’s nothing but a big ol’ teddy bear.”

 

Brody sighs while glancing at everyone. “Let’s hope to god you’re right about that….For everyone’s sake….”

 

~

 

“I’m back.” Violet calls out balancing the tray while nudging the door open. “Sorry it took so long. Lou and the others were getting on my nerves.”

 

“Again? What did they do this time?” Clementine asked as the blonde sets their food down beside her. 

 

“They were worried about us biting each others head off.”

 

“They were listening in on us?” Violet nods as she hands Clementine her bowl. “Well it’s understandable why they would do it...but that doesn’t make it any better.”

 

“I’m definitely not letting this go.” Violet grumbles grabbing her own bowl. “Do you need any help?”

 

“It’s a little hard to eat with one arm but I’ll manage.” 

 

“How’d that even happened anyways?”

 

“I think it was right after the bomb went off…” Clementine scrunches up her face. “It sent me flying right into a cargo crate.”

 

“Damn, if I didn’t know any better you’re a magnet for injuries.”

 

“I thought we were done with the whole car crash thing.”

 

Violet chuckles at the glare. “Nope. Never gonna let you live that down.”

 

For a couple of minutes they keep the atmosphere light with small chat and light banter. It’s as soon as they’re done eating, Violet realizes there’s still a dull ache in her chest. Her mind flashes to that night and the realization hits her like a freight train. 

 

“Hey Clem…” Violet muttered low enough for the girl to hear. “Can we talk about something?”

 

“Weren’t we talking this whole time?” Clementine remarks and sees a small smile before it fades just as fast as it appeared. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I...I wanted to talk about that night…” The taller girl keeps her gaze focused on the little drawings on the walls. 

 

“Ok....”

 

“I wanted to know...what exactly are we?”

 

Clementine sighs but holds a forced smile. “That’s up to you.”

 

“What?” Violet turns around to see the expression and frowns.

 

“I left you alone when you were always there for me...so it’s understandable if you want to forget all about that night.” The brunette states before glancing out the window. “Plus Minnie is back and I wouldn’t want to get in the way.”

 

“Clem...Minnie and I may have been together before but that was in the past, but I...I don’t know how to describe it...she was gone and then you popped up and I didn’t feel as shitty as before.” Violet replies averting her eyes from the golden ones staring at her. “I was so scared when I was taken and I got so angry at you, but...I also knew that it couldn’t change anything from that night.”

 

“I’m sor-”

 

“If you say sorry one more time I swear I’m gonna break your other arm.” Clementine chuckles lightly at the glare thrown her way. “When you told me you had feelings for me, I was shocked. Then I started thinking…There’s something I’ve always wanted to try with someone I cared about. And I never have.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Have you ever danced with anyone before?” Violet asks with a shy smile.

“Nope.”

 

The blonde hesitates. “Do you...wanna? You know, after Ruby lets you go.”

 

Clementine grabs onto Violet’s hand with her own shy smile, and fidgets with the pale hand. “Well it’s not like I’m going anywhere so…”

 

“I’ll take you up on that offer when you’re better.” 

 

“Do we have to wait?”

 

“I didn’t think you were that excited for a dance.”

 

“W-What? N-No! I-I mean…” Violet admires the red that rises in Clementine’s cheeks.

 

“Relax. I was only teasing you.” The brunette huffs with a pout. “I never thought I would get to see a side like this from you.”

 

“Well...it’s nice to relax for a bit once in a while. Couldn’t do that much out there.”

 

Violet smiles softly at the girl. “I’m glad you and AJ can finally relax and act like kids again.”

 

“Kids...AJ called me an old person.” Clementine remarks before looking at green eyes. “Where is AJ? He’s usually glued to my side.”

 

“Soph said he wanted to sleepover at Tenn’s and I said that he could.”

 

“Thanks, Vi. It really is good to see him act like a little kid again.” Violet catches the wince at the end of the sentence and can’t help but jump in concern. 

“Shit, the meds are wearing off.”

 

“Oh shit I almost forgot.” Violet grabs the bottle beside the bed. “Just one right?”

 

“Yeah. Wouldn’t want to go crazy about it.” Clementine laughs grabbing a pill with her other hand before popping it in her mouth. “I still hate how they make me drowsy.”

 

“But at least you can sleep without any pain.”

 

“What if I wanted to talk some more?”

 

“We’ve got plenty of time for that.” 

 

Clementine pouts playfully. “Fine, but if I’m taking a nap so are you.”

 

“Well a nap does sound amazing right now.” Violet goes to stand but the grip on her hand prevents her from moving. “Clem?”

 

“You can stay here if you want….rather than going back to your room.”

 

With a blush the blonde nods. “Do you need any help moving or anything?”

 

“It’s comfortable to sleep this way since there’s no pressure on my arm or my side.” Clementine gives a light squeeze to the hand in hers before letting go with a smile. Violet returns the smile as she turns towards the other bed and removing her boots.

They both didn’t realize how exhausted their bodies and minds were until everything had gone quiet with nothing but muffled voices from outside. Within seconds they fall asleep with the comfort of knowing they will have each other from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you're all enjoying this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any delays.  
> I decided to focus some attention on the others.  
> All the broken babies matter!

While everyone else has quieted down and had gone to bed, Minnie had been walking around the school before reaching the graveyard. With a wince, she glances at the two graves and can’t help but feel hate when a certain blonde comes to mind. But there’s no point in staying angry at the boy forever. What happened was out of his control. 

 

The redhead turns towards the courtyard, stopping in her tracks when a certain musician appears seemingly out of nowhere. She can immediately sense something’s wrong when she catches the usually cheerful boy restless and frowning.

  
  


“You’re gonna make a hole in the ground if you keep pacing like that.”

 

Louis jumps at the sudden voice. “You scared the shit out of me!”

 

“I’m literally a giant walking around.” Minnie chuckles while taking a seat on the fountain. “You can’t miss me that easily, Louis.”

 

“You say that as if you’re taller than me…” He replies sitting next to her.

 

“Hmmm, I don’t know. I feel like I’m definitely taller.”

 

“We need to properly test that. But then again all the residents here are quite short.”

 

The redhead tilts her head. “Who’s gonna be our ref if no one is tall enough?”

 

“Guess we’ll just have to call it even…” Louis states with his own laugh. “What brings you out here at this time?”

 

“Feeling a little restless after last night.” Minnie pauses with a frown. “Still can’t believe it’s barely been a day since it happened.”

 

“Blood’s still pumping after all.”

 

“What about you? Why are you up?”

 

“I’m trying to make a plan to prevent my possible demise tomorrow. Violet’s not exactly the joking type with those things.”

 

Minnie snorts but nudges the boy with a serious face. “Come on, Lou. I know that’s not the real reason.”

 

Louis lets out a shaky sigh. “I killed someone. I didn’t even mean to do it but it just...happened.”

 

“And you don’t know how to feel about it?”

 

“How am I supposed to react to it?”

 

“Well, you could feel proud because you protected everyone you love.” Minnie states while glancing at the boy. “But there’s no forgetting what you did. You just have to live with it.”

“Did you kill someone before?”

 

“Yes. If I didn’t Soph wouldn’t be here.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

The redhead frowns deeply. “Soph had planned an escape and we almost got away. Since it was her plan they wanted me to get rid of someone who wasn’t willing to be a soldier.”

 

“What?” Louis mutters shocked.

 

“Instead I put a bullet in the raider who told me to shoot her. But like I said you learn to live with it.”

 

“Minnie?”

 

“Yeah, Lou?”

 

“Can we promise to each other we won’t ever become like them?”

 

Minnie gazes at the boy who keeps his eyes straight. “I know for a fact we won’t. I may have come close to it but Clem’s certainly gave me the confidence that I needed.”

 

“Yeah she does that…” Louis chuckles in response. “Are you okay with all of this?”

 

“You mean am I ok with Vi and Clem?” Louis nods with a hum. “I loved Vi and I still do. But what we had was in the past. I’m just glad she was able to move on.”

 

Louis nods at the response with a frown before turning towards her with a grin. “How about we change the scenery here?”

 

“And do what?”

 

“We have a master plan to complete!”

 

“Wait, you were serious about a plan from earlier?”

 

“Nope! But it’s been a while since we all had a proper musical experience.” Minnie watches as the excitement swirl in his eyes. “I’d say we have to practice so we can blow away our audience.”

 

“Isn’t it a little bit late to be making any noise?”

 

“We can practice tomorrow but I still need help finding something.”

 

“Lead the way then, Mozart.”

 

“Why thank you M’lady.”

 

~

 

Within his quiet room, Marlon can be seen laying on his back while keeping his gaze toward the ceiling. Only creaks from the old building can be heard as the blonde becomes lost in thought. A soft knock at his door startles him as he stumbles to his feet. Upon opening the door, he doesn’t expect a body to crash right into his own. But from the red hair and the quiet gasps, Marlon immediately knows who it is.

 

“Hey, it’s ok. Just breathe, B.” Marlon gently leads her to his bed while keep a comforting hand on her back. “It’s gonna be ok.”

 

After a couple of minutes, Brody finally calms down enough to talk. “Marlon, I-I can’t take this anymore.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I know we haven’t really been talking to each other since that day but...I really just want to put that behind us.”

 

“Really?” Marlon replies shocked with a frown. “Are you sure? I mean, I almost-”

 

“It’s not your fault! You were scared of the raiders and they used that against you!” The redhead shouts back pulling away from him. “Clem even told you that!”

 

“I know...but I don’t want to hurt you again.”

 

“This is Ericson’s Boarding School for the Troubled Youth, right?”

 

“That’s no excuse, Brody.”

 

“This is still a school and we can all help each other with our problems.” Brody states firmly but then softens her eyes. “Clem and Vi helped each other so why can’t we do the same?”

 

Marlon frowns sadly at the girl but keeps his gaze strong. “You’re really willing to be friends with me? Even after I gave you that scar?”

 

“We all make stupid mistakes. Some of them are way out of line but it’s still a mistake.” She replies sitting next to him. “We can learn from our mistakes, Marlon.”

 

The blonde snorts softly. “I forgot you were a teachers pet.”

 

“Hey!” Brody playfully punches his arm but can’t help the smile on her own face.

 

Marlon then stops his laughter while his brows furrow. “Wait, be quiet for a sec.”

 

Although very faint, the teens are able to pick up on a very familiar sounds. With a glance towards each other, they leave the room and follow the source. It wasn’t a surprise when the source led them directly to the music room where hushed whispers could be heard.

 

“That sounded terrible…”

 

“It’s not my fault! Marlon knows how to do this, not me!”

 

“Is that Louis and….Minnie?” Brody mutters confused and Marlon pushes the doors open.

 

“What are you two doing at this time?” He asks curious when he sees the two.

 

“Speak of the devil!” Louis jumps and wraps an arm around his friend. “I’m making a brilliant plan that will hopefully prevent our demise.”

 

“He just doesn’t want Vi to kill him.” Minnie states receiving a glare and chuckles. “You’re way too dramatic about this, Lou.”

 

“Dramatic? Excuse me, for trying to make the situation seem better.”

 

“Whatever. Marlon, do you think you could…?” Minnie nudges the classic guitar into his hands.

 

“Man, I haven’t seen this thing in a while.” Marlon plucks at the strings and winces at the noise. “Give me a few minutes and we’re in business.”

 

“In the meantime, how about you share your elaborate plan with us?” Brody glances towards the cheerful teen.

 

“It’s been a while since the bands played anything and I think it could change Vi’s mind from killing us.”

 

Minnie scoffs quietly. “Band? Marlon was the only one to know how to play an instrument and I was the only one who really sung.”

 

“I’m hurt by your words, Minn. I’ll have you know I’m the closest thing to Mozart that you’ll ever see.”

 

“Sorry, Louis. But that’s a bit of a stretch there.”

 

Louis glares at Marlon. “I don’t like being attacked here even by my own best friend.”

 

“Alright then let’s shift out target here.” Minnie smirks glancing at the red head. “How about you two tell us why you’re up at this time?”

 

“I asked you that first…” Marlon protests quietly but his words fall on deaf ears. “I couldn’t sleep and Brody wanted to chat for a bit.”

 

“Hmmm. I guess that works for now.” 

 

“Hello?” A quiet voice has the teens jumping as they watch a certain boy walk in. “What are you guys doing up?”

 

“Hey there, little man.” Louis kneels down to AJ. “We were just chatting a bit.”

 

“Ok...what’s that?”

 

“This?” Marlon gestures towards the guitar. “This is a guitar.”

 

“Guuh-taar?”

 

“Gui-tar. It’s an instrument like Louis’s piano.”

 

“So it’s loud?” AJ scrunches up his face.

 

“It can be. But if you play it softly, it comes out quieter.”

 

AJ tilts his head with curious eyes. “Can I hear it?”

 

“If you wait until tomorrow we’ll play a something together.”

 

“Really?”

 

Minnie nods her head with a smile. “Yup. It should sound nice but that depends if Louis fucks up.”

 

“Swear.” AJ immediately replies back to a confused Minnie.

 

“What?”

 

“Clem doesn’t let AJ curse so he catches each one when he can.” Brody states with a smile.

 

“He’s like a swear jar without any consequences.” 

 

“Um. Louis, you’re forgetting about one consequence.” Marlon 

 

“Oh that’s right! You’ll get that disapproving mother look from Clem and it definitely makes you feel like you did something wrong.”

 

“Guess I’ll have to watch myself then.” Minnie replies back catching the yawn from the younger boy. “You getting tired?”

 

“Yeah. I just wanted to check on Clem before going back to sleep.”

 

“No need, little man. Vi’s in there with her to make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.”

 

“Oh ok.”

 

Minnie stands up at the second yawn. “Come, AJ. I’ll walk you back to Tenn’s room.”

 

“Ok…”

 

“Night.” She turned towards the others who nodded in return.

 

“Looks like it’s time to hit the hay.” 

 

“If Ruby was here, she’d be offended.” Brody adds watching as Marlon chuckles and Louis frowns.

 

“Whatever. Goodnight, jerks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also any suggestions at to which song the 'band' should play? XD  
> I was thinking a 'Take us Back' cover or maybe something that isn't from the game at all.


	8. A/N

Not a chapter sorry! :(

 

It's been a while since the last chapter and I was a little stuck on the next one.

I was mostly stuck on which song I could do, whether modern or from the game itself.  I finally came to a conclusion but for future chapters I'll do a mix of both.

 

I'm finally organizing chapters in advance so I know in general what I want to write in the next chapters. Hopefully this will help keep the chapters a little moderate.

 

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done by tomorrow and fully edited tomorrow night.

 

Once more sorry for the wait! <3<3<3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I hope it was as good as the other chapters....

Violet was sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks. So she isn’t pleased when a persistent hand keeps hitting her face. Green eyes open only to meet blue with a glare.

 

“Oh don’t give me that look.” Ruby chuckles softly while stepping back. “I reckon we let you two sleep in long enough.”

 

“What time is it?” Violet asks groggily.

 

“Omar is making lunch in an hour or so.”

 

At that, the blonde jolts up in surprise. “Why didn’t anyone wake me up?”

 

“We all knew it was best if you and Clem had slept in a little bit more. Especially since you both did ya best this past couple of weeks.”

 

“Who took over then?”

 

“Louis did.”

 

“What part of the school did he burn down?” A soft chuckle from the other bed has the two looking over. 

 

“We really downgrade Louis a bit too much.”

 

“Keep your voice down.” Ruby warns Clementine with a glance to the door. “He might be listening and use it against ya later.”

 

“He’ll just add another reason to the list of why I should kill him.”

 

The redhead shakes her head with a smile before turning towards the brunette. “I have to check your wound again. Make sure you didn’t excite yourself again and pull at the stitches.”

 

Clementine blushes when she sees Ruby’s gaze shifting between her and the blonde. “I-I...um…”

 

“Relax! I was just teasing ya!” Ruby chuckles loudly and faces the equally red Violet. “Could you grab any extra shirts for Clem? This could infect the wound with the blood and dirt on it.”

 

“Sure.” Violet replies putting her boots back on and leaving the room.

 

Ruby turns back towards the injured girl and sees her frowning deeply. “Clem? What’s wrong?”

 

The girl shakes her head and forces a smile. “It’s...It’s nothing.”

 

Before Ruby could further investigate, Violet opens the door with three different shirts in her arms. “Hey, hopefully I didn’t leave you two hanging.”

 

“No...You didn’t…”

 

“Ok...Do you need...any help or anything?” She asks setting the shirts on the desk.

 

“Yeah. I’m gonna need a little bit of help.” The redhead glances at the blonde before averting her attention once more. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Compared to yesterday, I’m feeling a lot better.”

 

“That’s good. We’re gonna be moving a bit more so we can change your shirt and bandages.” Immediately Clementine tenses up again with a frown. “Before we do that you wanna tell us what’s up?”

 

Violet having also seen the reaction, pulls her brows together in concern. “Clem?”

 

“If it’s about exposing yourself, we’re all girls here. And we can respect your decision if you’re embarrassed.”

 

“It’s not that...I just…” Clementine trails off before sighing. “I-I…”

 

“Hey.” Violet kneels down grabbing Clementine’s hand. “It’s ok. We don’t want to make you uncomfortable so we won’t force you to talk.”

 

Clementine squeezes the hand in hers and smiles softly. “Ok. I’m good.”

 

“Anything underneath you keep keep on, it’s just the shirt that needs to go.” Ruby gestures towards straps on the shoulders.

 

The blonde blushes brightly when she finally processes what’s happening. Ruby grabs her attention with a knowing smirk before reaching for the hem of the shirt. Violet helps pull Clementine’s arms through without aggravating the sore shoulder. Just as quickly as her blush had appeared, it vanishes instantly when she catches the sight of multiple discoloration in different spots. From the scar on her arm to the unmistakable burn of a stamp and even smaller scars that doesn’t compare to the much larger one on her shoulder.

 

“Oh my god….” Ruby mutters while Violet stands speechless. “Clem? How…?”

 

Clementine winces but not from pain. “I...I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“You don’t have to tell us now but keeping it to yourself isn’t the smartest idea.” Violet states softly as not to upset the girl anymore. “It’s like you said earlier, you don’t have to hold it in.”

 

“I...Thank you.”

 

“Of course. But I want you to promise that you’ll talk about it whether it be today, tomorrow, or even a week from now.”

 

“I promise.”

 

Ruby smiles softly as she watches the two interact with nothing but warmth behind their eyes. “Let’s get this done as quickly as possible. Word is Louis's plotting something.”

 

“When isn’t he plotting something?” Violet retorts with a scoff.

 

The redhead moves to unravel the bandages as she glances towards the blonde who has moved back a bit. “I’ll just need you to pass me the antibiotic and the dressing before we rewrap the gauze.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Clem, you already know how this goes.”

 

“I’m ready.”

 

Ruby nods before gesturing towards the supplies to redress the wound. Violet is almost shocked at the neutral face of the girl even as Ruby applies the antibiotic cream. She quickly snaps out of her thoughts when it's time to wrap Clementine’s torso. The blush from before returns twice as bright when Violet has to hold the girl’s shoulder and pass the gauze from behind. 

 

“There. In the morning I’ll have to change it again but it should last for the rest of the night.”

 

“Thanks.” Clementines states grabbing Violet’s hand and squeezing it.

 

“No problem, Sug. Vi, do you wanna check what Louis is doing while I check how much longer ‘til lunch?”

 

“Sure.” Violet sends a smile to the brunette before reluctantly letting go of the warm hand and following the redhead in the hall. “Don’t go crazy while we’re gone!”

 

Clementine’s chuckles are heard even as Ruby closes the door. “I can see you two really made up.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“But don’t worry.” The sea of mischief sends shivers down the blonde’s back. “Looks like you two aren’t the only couple ‘round here that we can make fun of.”

 

“You mean like you and Aasim?”

 

Ruby freezes for a split second and averts her gaze to hide red cheeks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Right…Well, if you’ll excuse me I have to make sure our number one doofus isn’t setting the place ablaze.” Violet walks towards the music room as the redhead shouts behind her.

 

“Apparently, Minnie and Marlon are in cahoots with him.”

 

“Oh god, Louis what are you planning?”

 

~

 

“Alright we have pretty much everything set now all we need is to-”

 

“What the hell is happening here?”

 

Louis jumps in his spot, spinning around to see a confused blonde standing at the door. “Vi! It’s good to see you! How’d you sleep?”

 

Violet raises her brow, turning her gaze towards the other occupants of the room. “What is he plotting?”

 

“He wants the ‘band’ to get back together and play something for everyone.” Minnie replies ignoring the pout from the taller boy and a stifled laugh from the other.

 

“Band? What band?”

 

“I play the guitar, Minnie has awesome vocals, and Louis somewhat plays the piano.”

 

“Somewhat? Excuse yo-”

 

“Why?”

 

Marlon smiles as he glances around the room. “We had a little party before the rescue plan and it seemed fitting to do the same as a celebration.”

 

“Not to mention Louis thought he could persuade you from killing all of us.”

 

“You weren’t supposed to tell her that!” 

 

Violet chuckles at the boy’s antics when he frowns and crosses his arms. “Alright.”

 

“Alright? As in…!”

 

“It’s not a bad idea especially since it has been a while since we heard more than one instrument.”

 

Louis leaps forward wrapping his arms around the blonde and spinning her in circles. “Yes! This means we get to see another day!”

 

Violet rolls her eyes but doesn’t move away from the embrace. “Yeah, whatever.”

 

“You know, Vi…” Minnie trails off with a smirk. “You could join us….”

 

“No.”

 

“But-”

 

“No! I’m not gonna help with anything!”

 

“Come on Vi!” The brunette begs before sporting his own smirk. “This could be a way to woo Clem.”

 

“Louis!” Violet shouts with a blush as she glances at Minnie.

 

The redhead sees the expression and smiles softly. “It’s alright, Vi. I’ve gotten over what’s in the past.”

 

“What?”

 

“I still love you but not the same way as before. But I’m gonna support you like any friend would.”

 

The blonde tears up at the genuine response. “Minn…”

 

“Aww, come on now. Don’t cry!”

 

“I’m not!”

 

With chuckles and light banter the weight lifts up even higher from the bruised chests. The teens glance at each other and couldn’t help but think ‘what would I do without them? Without all of them?’ as they embrace the peaceful atmosphere. 

 

“So what do you say? You wanna join Ericson’s Troubled Musicians?”

 

“Please tell me you guys didn’t actually name yourselves that.”

 

“It's a work in progress.” Louis mutters quietly before jumping again. “Now answer the damn question.”

 

“Violet is gonna help too!?” AJ’s sudden shout from the door causes the teens to turn around and see Tenn smiling sheepishly.

 

“We heard a lot of noise and got curious, sorry.” He states letting go of AJ’s shoulders.

 

“Are you gonna play an in...ins..”

 

“Instrument.” Marlon adds helping the younger boy.

 

“No, I’m not. I'm not even joining them.”

 

“Oh come on, Vi! Do it for Clem!”

 

AJ tilts his head at the mention of his guardian. “For Clem?”

 

Minnie smiles brightly and kneels down at AJ’s height again. “It could help Clem feel better.”

 

“Really?” The redhead nods but Violet just frowns. “Please Violet!”

 

“Your voice is really pretty.” Tenn adds smiling at the blonde. “Plus you are singing it with them.”

 

“Okay, okay. Yeah...I, uh, can do that.”

 

“Yes!” Louis cheers while the AJ does his little victory dance. “Now we have to convince a certain redhead to let the golden eyed beauty join us for the evening.”

 

“Good luck with that.” Violet scoffs but Louis returns a smirk in advance.

 

“You’re gonna help convince her and I know the perfect way to do so.”

 

“Let’s hope Ruby shows them mercy.” Minnie whispers to Marlon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
> I really hope you're all enjoying this and I'm sorry about the delay in chapters.  
> <3  
> Song it not mine!   
> 'Take Us Back' by Alela Diane

“Absolutely not.” Ruby states firmly with narrowed eyes. 

 

“Now come on Rubes, it’s just for a little while.”

 

“She said no.”

 

Louis turns to glare at the blonde. “She’s your girlfriend! You have to fight a little more than that.”

 

Violet blushes brightly but still has a deadly glare. “If Ruby says no then we can’t do anything. Clem was hurt, and pretty bad at that. We shouldn’t risk making it worse.”

 

“If we may interject?” Brody’s voice echoes as the door opens to reveal that she isn’t alone. “Marl and Minnie told me what was happening and I thought it should be a group thing.”

 

“You lot are involved with this whole plan so come right on in.”

 

“Thanks, Ruby.” Minnie smiles down at the girl. “So what’s Louis saying to convince you on letting Clementine joins us for the evening?”

 

“I said that it’s a great idea for a little show in appreciation on our perfectly executed plan.”

 

“Is Clem’s condition good for her to be moving around? Even for a little?”

 

“The girl’s too stubborn to tell me what she’s actually feeling.” Ruby replies as the room collectively sighs at the same time.

 

“Maybe that’s where Violet should come in…” Marlon mutters glancing at the confused blonde.

 

“Me?”

 

Louis smirks as the blush never leaves the blonde’s face. “She can’t lie to her concerned  _ girlfriend _ without feeling guilty. Maybe even add in the cute puppy look.”

 

“He’s not wrong….” Minnie mutters as Violet’s face burns a deep red.

 

“I-”

 

“If she tells me exactly how she’s feelin’ we have a deal.” Ruby states firmly.

 

Violet stumbles over her words before breathing deeply. “Fine…”

 

“Perfect! If our resident orange corporates we’ll get the mother hen approval, right? ”

 

“Yes, Louis.” The redhead chuckles with the shake of her head. “I’ll give you my approval  _ after _ I’m satisfied with Clem’s condition.”

 

“Then this is all up to you Vi!”

 

Violet shakes her head. “Great…”

 

~

 

The walk to Clementine’s room and the music room is fairly short as Violet and Ruby knock at the door. They both hear shuffling before the injured girl calls out to them to enter. When the blonde opens the door, she sees the brunette covering herself with a blanket from the neck down.

 

“Oh it’s just you guys.” Clementine states letting go of the blanket. “I thought I needed to cover up just in case.”

 

Violet blushes at the exposed skin as she stutters with her words. “Y-You didn’t put any of the s-shirts on?”

 

“Vi...you put them on the other desk...I doubt Ruby wants me leaving from the room let alone the bed…”

 

“Well it turns out that you aren’t the only one wantin’ to leave this room.” Ruby replies sending a knowing glance towards the blonde. “But before we go into detail of that, how are you feelin’?”

“Fine…?” Clementine’s brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“How do you really feel, Clem? Cause we’re not gonna buy the whole ‘fine’ business.”

 

Violet sees the confusion grow in the girl, so she gathers herself as she faces the girl. “We know you’re the type of person who tries not to bother anyone, but you don’t have to worry anymore...So tell us how you  _ really _ feel without bullshitting it.”

 

Clementine glances between the two girls and then chuckles softly. “Honestly? I still feel like I got hit by a truck…”

 

“Clem…” Violet warns, sensing a stall.

 

“Alright, alright.” Clementine shifts a bit then looking the the teens. “My...My side is not bothering me as much as before...I’m really just sore and achy at this point.”

 

“What about your back and arm?” 

 

“My arm’s fine if I move it slowly but I don’t really know much on my back.”

 

Ruby nods slowly before sighing. “We can get you upright and see if anything’s a little off.”

 

“Can I ask what’s this all about?”

 

“Lou is planning a little get together since everyone’s back and it’s in the music room.”

 

“So he’s convinced you two to let me go?”

 

“He was mostly convincing Violet because she’s part of his little plan.” The redhead smirks at the blonde. “And I needed to know just how much your injuries are affectin’ you.”

 

“Am I good to go then?”

 

“Let’s get a shirt on you an’ see how your back is doin’ before I give the full verdict.”

 

Violet walks over to the shirts, grabbing them before placing them on the brunette’s lap. “These are some spare shirts I had lying around. Hopefully it doesn’t break your reputation with your infamous jacket and hat.”

 

“My hat...James said that I didn’t have it when he found me.” Clementine mutters sadly and Violet frowns.

 

“Hey...we’ll find it, ok? I know it means a lot to you so we can look for it.”

 

“You might not have to go out and find it...your kid said James went to scout ’round the area and while he’s out there he would try an’ find it.”

 

“Thanks, Ruby.”

 

“No problem, sug.” The redhead smiles before gesturing towards the shirt. “Now pick a shirt before Louis’s patience runs out.”

 

“Since when does Louis have patience?” Violet scoffs.

 

Clementine laughs as she glances at the different shirts. “How about this shirt?”

 

Violet glances at the shirts and sees the lilac long sleeved. “It is getting colder now so that’d be the best option.”

 

“You can wear this underneath it. Makes it easier to get to your injuries.” Ruby states pointing towards the gray tank top.

 

With a nod, Clementine moves the shirts to the dresser while moving the blanket away from her. Ruby helps her slowly inch her way over to the edge of the bed while Violet makes sure she doesn’t fall. The bruising on the injured girl’s back has gone down since she was first seen. 

 

With a satisfied nod, Ruby stands back. “Your back certainly looks better. Do you think you can stand?”

 

“I could try.”

 

“Don’t rush anything. Just take it easy.” Violet muttered as she and Ruby pull the girl onto her feet.

 

Clementine moves to stand up straight but flinches into a heavy slouch. “It doesn’t hurt too much to stand...but I can’t stand up straight.”

 

“Well if you ask me, you two seem to be matchin’ now with your postures.” 

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Ruby catches sight of the small smile on the blonde’s face before she turns away. “Can you take a couple of steps forward?”

 

With the two girls supporting either of her side, Clementine walks from one side of the room to the other before wincing. “I can’t walk for too long….”

 

“Hmm…” The redhead hums in thought but quickly perks up. “If that’s the case, you can be carried there an’ find a place to relax.”

 

“Carried? I don’t want to bother anyone just so they can carry me.”

 

“What about Violet? I’d doubt she reject it. Right, Violet?” Ruby watches as their faces seem to burn while they debate the option. “Though you would have to carry her on your back so you don’t hurt hers.”

 

“I-I...umm...I’m ok with it. Only....if you’re o-ok with it, Clem.” Violet stammers blushing brightly with each word.

 

Clementine nods without any words as Ruby helps pull the shirts over her head before moving the blonde. Violet kneels down in front of the brunette waiting for her to move, only to freeze when arms wrap around her neck. Clementine lets out a laugh when the blonde stands up without any waver in her stance.

 

“Why are you laughing?”

 

“Who would’ve thought that under all that you actually have muscles.”

 

Violet scoffs adjusting her surprisingly strong grip. “I could drop you.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to push that theory, Clem.” Ruby warns with a smile.

 

A knock and a shout at the door grabs the attention of the teens. “Hey! I would prefer if we hurry up so we can get the show started.”

 

The redhead opens the door and Louis almost falls inside the room. “Sorry ‘bout that, Louis.”

 

Louis adjusts his jacket before smirking at the two girls. “Well ain’t that just a cute scene.”

 

“If you say anything else I’m going to hurt you….”

 

“And how are you going to do that? You seem to have your hands occupi-” The boy stops his words with a yelp as a sharp pain hits him in the shin. 

 

“Don’t forget I can still kick you…”

 

With a pout Louis leaves the room with a limp while they follow closely behind him. Gradually the boy jumps back into a better mood when they reach the music room. After he opens the door, the girls see that the room is covered in a purple hue as the candle from that night burn again. Inside they realize that everyone is inside the room, leaving it pretty crowded.

 

“Now that everyone’s here we can finally start!” Louis cheered grabbing the attention of the other teens. 

 

Violet quickly walks over to a chair and carefully sets Clementine down. When she turns around, she spots a small pout on the brunette’s face.

 

“What’s up with the face?”

 

“I was happy being taller for once....” Clementine grumbles with her arms crossed. 

 

The blonde stares for a moment before bursting out with laughter. She ignores the light punch to her arm and continues to chuckle at the brunette’s antics. 

 

“Vi! Stop flirting and get your ass over there!” Louis grabs the blonde’s shoulder and drags her over to the piano where Minnie and Marlon stand.

 

Clementine watches in confusion as Violet leans up against the piano while Louis sits in his seat. Her attention immediately shifts to Marlon who strums the strings of the guitar. 

 

_ Atop the crags and cliffs the air is thin _

_ So we'll find a mountain path on down the hill _

_ Meet me where the snow melts flows _

_ It is there, my dear, where we'll begin again _

_ Skipping stones, braiding hair _

_ Last years antlers mark the trail _

 

The words hit the brunette like a brick once she realizes exactly what song Minnie starts singing. But it still doesn’t explain as to why Violet is-

 

_ Take us back, Oh! take us back, Oh! take us: Take us back! _

 

And just like that the world around Clementine breaks as she watches in awe, the two girls combing their voices in a beautiful manner.

 

_ When the higher hills have turned to blue _

_ And the waves are lapping where the children grew _

_ All that we have known will be an echo _

_ Of days when love was true _

_ Muted voices, just beyond _

_ The silent surface of what has gone _

 

But all too quick, the song comes to an end. The voices stop as the guitar and piano fade away with their final notes and the entire room goes lively with small claps and laughter. 

 

“That was so cool!” AJ shouts jumping towards Louis.

 

“I’m glad you liked it little man. Not a lot of people get to experience Ericson’s Troubled Youth at their finest when it comes to music.”

 

“At their finest?” Aasim mutters to Ruby who shrugs her shoulders. “I’m getting out of here before Louis gets too cocky….”

 

“Hey I heard that!” The boy rolls his eyes before leaving the room.

 

Louis sighs dramatically before facing the younger boy. “As you can see some don’t even appreciate it. It’s why Mitch and Willy are not here.”

 

“When I was younger I remember Clem singing to calm me down.”

 

“Oh really?” Marlon inquires glancing at the brunette who seems frozen. “Is it true, Clem?”

 

Clementine pulls her attention away from Violet towards the boys. “I don’t sing…”

 

“Yes you do, Clem!”

 

“I-”

 

“There’s no denying that she does.” Violet adds with a mischievous smirk as Clementine glares at her.

 

“Aww come on, even Violet knows!”

 

“Maybe we can add a member to our little group?” Minnie suggests with her own smirk.

 

Sophie walks over and smacks her sister in the arm. “You guys are terrible.”

 

“Oh come on, Soph. You aren’t at least a little bit curious?” 

 

“Guilty as charged.” Sophie chuckles softly. “But to be honest, I do want to get to know about you.”

 

“That’s right!” Brody adds with a smile. “We can turn the rest of the night into something else.”

 

“Like a sleepover!” Sophie replies with excitement. 

 

“I would prefer to have Clem in her room in order to rest.”

 

“We can make it into a girl’s night instead. No offence boys.” Minnie states as Louis raises his hands in defeat.

 

“It has been ‘bro town’ here for a long time, so it’s not a bad idea.” Violet adds.

 

“Then it’s settled! After dinner we can head to Clem’s room.” 

 

“Are you sure? There’s not enough beds for everyone and I don’t want anyone sleeping on the floor.” 

 

Violet pats her  _ girlfriend _ on the back reassuringly. “It’s ok, Clem. We could always just grab an extra mattress or two.”

 

“Fine…”

 

“Alright now that everything’s settled, how ‘bout we go an’ get food?” Ruby adds receiving multiple responses in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
> I really do apologize for the delay. I got caught up in some other things so if this chapter wasn't up tp anyone's expectations I'll try and fix it.

“Exactly  _ how _ are we going to do this?” Clementine inquired watching the girls shift around from the lack of room. “It would’ve been better if we stayed in the music room.”

 

“And risk openin’ your wound again?” The brunette shrinks under Ruby’s gaze with a sheepish smile.

 

“Sleeping on the floor isn’t a big deal, Clem.” Brody states while gesturing towards all the blankets and pillows. “Especially if we have all of this to make us comfortable.”

 

Violet sees the flash of guilt in golden eyes. “Maybe...Maybe we can grab the extra mattresses and move them in here.”

 

“Oh. Like put it on the floor or on the bunk beds?”

 

Minnie and Sophie glance at each other with a mischievous look. “I think the floor, make it truly like a sleepover. Though four of us would have to share the beds while the other two take the floor.”

 

“I’m alright with sharing with Soph.” Minnie adds glancing at the other two redheads. “I’d bet that Vi would want to keep a close eye on Clem, so maybe you two can sleep in the middle.”

Violet and Clementine blush brightly, averting their eyes from anyone and especially from each other.

 

“I’m alright with that.” Brody replies with a smile. “We should go get changed and bring the mattresses.”

 

“We can help you with that!” Sophie offers pointing to Minnie and herself.

 

“Then it’s settled.”

 

“I don’t want you movin’ at all while we’re gone.” Ruby states firmly at the brunette, who nods slowly. “Good. Now let’s get this done as quickly as possible.”

 

~

 

“Exactly why am I here?” Marlon asks watching his best friend move around the music room.

 

“I thought that we could hang out, like good old times?”

 

“We could’ve just hung outside in the courtyard while keeping watch.”

 

Louis gasp while wrapping his arms around himself. “And freeze to death? No thanks I’m good.”

 

The blonde rolls his eyes. “You’re being overdramatic. It just started getting chilly the other night.”

 

“I call it finesse but that’s not the point here.”

 

“Then what is?”

 

Louis finally sits down leaning against the piano and pats the space beside him. “I see that you and Brody finally patched up what happened.”

 

“I don’t deserve it…” Marlon sighs taking a seat. “After everything I did, I’m surprised that I can even stay here.”

 

“It’s not your fault that you had all that weight. Even Clem could see that and she forgives you.”

 

“I guess, but it lead to Clem and AJ being kicked out while I was locked up in the basement. That wasn’t fair on anyone’s part and AJ shooting me was justified.”

 

“Stop that.” Louis’s tone changes into a more threatening vibe. “We all have made mistakes and we are all paying for them. Clem, AJ, Vi, Minnie, all of us are still learning from our mistakes and that’s ok.”

 

“But what happens when it’s not? What happens when mistakes aren’t an option anymore? What if-” 

 

The brunette wraps an arm around the blonde and shuts him up with a laugh. “This is why we’re the troubled youth. We gotta learn from everything we do, mistake or not.”

 

“Brody said something similar to that….”

 

“How  _ are _ things between you and her?”

 

“Good? It’s better than before that’s for sure…” Marlon replies but is skeptical at the boy’s grin. “What?”

 

“Do you still have a crush on her?”

 

“Louis!”

 

“What? That was perfectly valid!”

 

Marlon glares at his friend but the growing smile is hard to hide. “This isn’t a card game.”

 

“Well duh, the cards aren’t even out.”

 

“Lou...I don’t even think that that’s a possibility after what I did.”

 

“Clearly that’s not the case if she’s willing to forgive you for what you did. Plus you’re the only one that would be able to help her.” Louis retorts before smiling softly. “It’s gonna take time for us all to heal. We’re all gonna need it after all.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Of course! I’m not gonna leave a brother behind.” The brunette pauses with a finger on his chin. “Unless I had to choose between you and piano, than I would have to leave you behind. I can’t last without any form of entertainment.”

 

“No hard feelings, Lou.” Marlon shakes his head but chuckles lightly. “I would do the same with the guitar. It beats listening to this hunk of junk.”

 

“Hey!”

 

~

 

_ “Hey!” _

 

The four girl’s freeze as they hear the shout from the music room but disregard it after laughter seeps through the door. They continue moving the mattresses towards the door.

 

“Glad to hear those two getting along after these past couple of days.” Brody smiles softly but a grunt averts her attention to the twin. “What’s wrong, Minnie?”

 

“I-I don’t want to sound harsh...but I don’t know how everyone can just forgive him for what he did…”

 

“I forgive him.” Sophie adds with a somber look. “But I’ll never forget what he did.” 

 

Minnie smiles at her sister before turning towards the blonde. “And then there’s Clem…”

 

“What about her?” Violet asks curious to the response.

 

“We all treated her like shit….and she still risked her life to save us. I just don’t get how she can forgive me when I literally stabbed her in the collar.”

 

“Your guess is as good as mine…”

 

“We could just ask ‘er, it’s not like she can go anywhere with that wound.” Ruby chimes stopping a few feet away from the door. “Plus we can learn a little mor-”

 

“Hello?” A quiet voice has the four teens jumping in their place. 

 

“Tenn? What are you doing here so late?” Sophie questions confused to seeing her brother standing by the injured girl’s room.

 

“AJ said he wanted to say goodnight to Clem. I tried to convince him that it might not be the best option…”

 

“It’s alright, Tenn. I’m sure they both would appreciate it.” Brody replies patting the boy’s shoulder.

 

Violet knocks on the door with a small call. “Clem?”

 

“Come in!” The blonde pushes the door open and isn’t surprised to see a concerned boy. 

 

“Hey, little man. How’s it going?”

 

“I’m making sure that Clem’s ok before I go to sleep…” AJ replies as he perks up suddenly. “Can you protect Clem?”

 

“Protect her? From what?”

 

“Bad people. Monsters. Nightmares…especially if it’s the ranch.”

 

Violet glances over the brunette before kneeling down to the boy’s height. “Of course I’ll protect her, you got nothing to worry about little man.”

 

AJ grips Clementine’s hand and then launches himself at the blonde who barely catches him. “Thanks.”

 

“Goodnight you two.” Clementine calls out as the two boys walk out of sight. “I’m really glad he’s fitting in nicely, for the most part that is.”

 

“That’s not gonna cover up the nightmare thing, especially now that we all know.” Minnie adds leaning against the doorway. “You don’t have to talk about it, but it’s gonna pop up eventually.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind…”

 

Brody peaks her head beside Minnie’s shoulder. “Good. Now let’s get out of the hallway. It’s kinda cold out here.”

 

It only takes the teens a couple of minutes before they set the mattresses in between both bunk beds. At first it doesn’t work since there isn’t enough space but they slide a section of each mattress under the beds and combining it into a large single bed. The set up a larger blanket in the middle as they sit down in the middle of the room.

 

“It kinda sucks that I’m sitting here while you guys have to do all this.”

 

Sophie chuckles softly before waving her off. “ Are you kidding me? I’m glad we’re able to do something like this, so doing a little extra doesn’t bother me if the results mean bonding time.”

 

“Recoverin’ and relaxin’ after a long time of workin’ hard.” 

 

“Now that we’re all settled down, I wanted to share an idea here.” Brody states glancing around the group with a smile. “We don’t much about you, Clem, and you don’t know much about us. So I say we get the chance to do that now.”

 

Violet watches the emotions swirl in the brunette’s eyes. “Obviously you don’t have to tell us anything or everything.”

 

“We wouldn’t want to scare you off after all.” Sophie adds as the others chuckle. “I could tell you about myself first to start off.”

 

“I’m...okay with sharing...plus I know a couple of things.”

 

Minnie quirks a brow up with a smirk. “Oh really? Then tell me something you know about us.”

 

“Sophie is an artist, though I haven’t seen any of your paintings...You have a nice voice, ‘real bluesy’…”

 

“Touche. Now how about you?”

 

Clementine fiddles with the hem of her shirt with a frown but smiles softly. “I have a couple of stories I could tell...but some of them aren’t really...pleasant…”

 

“Clem…”

 

“It’s ok, Vi. Plus this one isn’t so bad.” The brunette rolls up her sleeve to reveal the jagged scar across her arm.

 

“Isn’t so bad? That looked like it hurt!” Ruby scoffs looking closer to the wound. “Plus the stitchin’ was done terribly.”

 

“I’m not gonna lie it wasn’t a good first attempt.”

 

“You stitched yourself up? Was there no doctor or someone in your group that knew?”

 

“Well...I came across another group and they couldn’t tell the difference between a walker bite and a dog bite.”

 

“Oh shit…” The blonde mutters glancing up at the golden eyes. “Is that why you were so scared of Rosie?”

 

“Yup, but she’s definitely helped cope with that fear.”

 

“How old were you when you got it?” Sophie asks regretting it immediately as Clementine furrows her brows.

 

“I think I was eleven? AJ’s five now so I’m pretty sure it’s eleven…”

 

“Does this mean AJ was born?” Brody inquired quietly but the brunette shook her head. 

 

“No, he was born a couple days later. That’s when I got this.” Clementine replies pulling down the the sleeve of the shirt and exposing the light discoloration on her shoulder.

 

“Holy shit...what happened with that one?” Minnie questioned while anger flashed across the brunette’s face.

 

“We had some people from our group who was planning on leaving with all of our food…one of them was basically a ‘hostage’ so the other two wanted to get him away before he died by someone else in our group…”

 

Violet reached over to grab Clementine’s hand when she saw the raw emotion in bright eyes. “You don’t have to continue, Clem…”

 

“At least let me finish this one…” Clementine smiles reassuringly while squeezing the hand back. “The one who we had as a hostage shot me when I tried stopping them...that was barely a day after AJ was born…”

 

“They shot an eleven year old?!” Ruby shouts and they all flinch at the velocity.

 

“It went straight through and I’m alive now so that’s all that matters.” Clementine states but feels bashful at the silence in the room. “I’m sorry if this sleepover didn’t turn out as nice as it could’ve been.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize, Clem.” Sophie replies softly with a small smile. “We wanted to know about you and we did. That’s all that matters.”

 

“Thank you, Soph.” The twin smiles gratefully at the brunette. 

 

Minnie glances around the teens before her eyes land on intertwined hands. “I know what we can talk about to lighten up the mood.”

 

Violet sees the mischievous glint as they stare down at her. “Oh god, please don’t.”

 

“So Vi...mind amusing us with how you two ended up together? Especially since you’re not a ‘people person’ and you warmed up so quickly.”

 

“Nope. I’m not gonna do this.”

 

The twin pouts slightly at the response but can’t help as a yawn escapes her. “I guess we can call it a night…”

 

“But don’t go thinkin’ that we won’t ask again.” Ruby adds receiving shocked looks. “What? I’m just as curious as you lot.”

 

The teens chuckle softly at the response before shifting into their spots. At first Violet doesn’t move until Brody pushes her gently towards Clementine’s bed. It was already awkward how Minnie was in the room let alone the other three. 

 

_ Bad people. Monsters. Nightmares… _

 

That’s right. Violet promised AJ that she would protect Clementine from anything, including the dark terrors that attack the brunette at night. So she takes a deep breath as she lay down beside the brunette, who has already moved to create enough space for both of them. 

 

Clementine is almost as shocked as the other teens when the blonde actually lays down beside her. 

 

“Goodnight.” Violet states breaking everyone’s initial shock as they bid their goodnights.

 

Within minutes nothing but soft breathing fills the air as the exhausted teens finally rest their bodies and mind for the first time in weeks. For once they feel safe enough to close their eyes. But even with the peaceful atmosphere and the comforting presence of someone else there, it does little to stop the beast that evades the mind when it is at its most vulnerable state. Even when the mind has suffered enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter's a little on the short end!  
> I'm working on the next one already and it should be longer.

No matter what she did, there was no way the blonde would be sleeping anytime soon with the brunette right beside her. Violet thought that she would be able to at least doze off for a couple of minutes but it seems that wasn’t the case. Clementine would shift every now and then in her sleep which caused her arm to brush up against Violet’s. It was only when two hours had passed that the brunette had finally stop shifting and Violet’s tired self couldn’t handle staying awake for another hour to come. 

Barely ten minutes had passed before green eyes had opened once more in confusion rather than previous frustration. Her confusion was quickly ignored as she hears small whimpers in the dark room. Violet turns towards the sound and is immediately alarmed by the tears streaming down Clementine’s face. 

 

“Clem?” Violet whispers quietly, trying not to wake the others up.

 

Her response is nothing but another whimper so she resorts to gently shaking the girl awake while calling out to her. More tears stream down the brunette’s face and Violet feels utterly useless.

 

~

 

_ Don’t come over here. _

 

No. Please not this again.

 

_ Okay. I can make it. It’s fine. _

 

Please stop. Stop!

 

_ You need help, Luke! _

 

Shut up! You can’t help him!

 

_ You need to help! _

 

It’s not gonna work! Don’t do this, please!

 

_ No! You’re gonna fall through! _

 

_ Clem! Go help him! _

 

Please...just stop…

 

_ Clementine, stop! _

 

There’s nothing you can do! You’re just making things worse!

 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It’s okay I got you! _

 

Now he’s gone and you’re gonna burden the group. 

 

_ They  _ should’ve just left you behind at the cabin. 

 

_ They _ should’ve left you behind in that city. 

 

_ They _ should’ve left you behind at the train. 

 

_ He _ should’ve left you behind at the tree house.

 

_ Clem! _

 

What?

 

_ Wake up, Clem! _

 

Vi…?

 

_ Wake up, Clementine! _

 

~

 

Violet jumps back when the brunette finally wakes up from the terrible nightmare. She quickly steadies the girl’s shoulders when her body sways with pain from the sudden movement. Clementine flinches at the contact and tries to move away from the blonde who only pulls her closer into a tight embrace.

 

“It’s ok, Clem...It was just a dream…” Violet mutters softly, quieting down the panicked breaths. “You’re okay, Clem. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

 

With the warm presence and the comforting words, Clementine calms down and returns the embrace. “D-Did I...wake y-you up?”

 

“That doesn’t matter, okay? I just want to know if you’re okay…”

 

“Y-Yeah...I’m okay…”

 

“Are you sure? You’re pretty shaken up from it…”

 

“I-I...I’ll be fine...I’m sorry if I bothered you.”

 

“Clem.” Violet states firmly tighten her embrace. “You’re never gonna bother me, ok? Plus AJ told me to protect you from everything, and I’m willing to do that.”

 

Clementine chuckles softly, leaning her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “You don’t have to protect me…”

 

“Of course I do. I’m not letting you fight anything on your own anymore. Even if it’s against nightmares.”

 

“Thank you…”

 

“No problem.” Violet replies pulling away from the embrace but finds herself stuck. “Clem?”

 

“Is...Is it alright….if we stay like this….?”

 

The blonde smiles softly with a small blush. “Sure. But make sure you aren’t pulling at any stitches. I don’t want to wake up only for Ruby to knock me out cold.”

 

They both shift into much more comfortable positions as Clementine lays her head on Violet’s shoulder with her arm tucked close to her body. Violet keeps an arm wrapped around the brunette’s shoulder as her face continues to burn. 

 

“Hey Vi….?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Clementine shifts until gold eyes meet green ones. “What...are we?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Are we….girlfriends?”

 

Violet’s heart almost melts at the shy tone but feels the tense muscles. “We can be…only if you want to be that is! I don’t want to force you into anything.”

 

The brunette releases a relieved chuckle. “I don’t exactly go around kissing people if I didn’t want to be with them.”

 

“I’m glad.” Violet replies with a yawn as Clementine copies the action.

 

“Goodnight, Vi.”

 

“Night, Clem.”

 

~

 

A series of hushed voices with the continuous patting on her face, causes Minnie to wake up while glaring at the culprit who had woken her up.

 

“Oh please, like I’m scared of that look.” Sophie retorts with a scoff before grinning down at her twin. “Besides it seems that the two lovebirds are finally getting comfortable with one another.”

 

“They certainly got comfortable but if any stitches rip....” Ruby grumbles quietly with her arms crossed.

 

Minnie sits up with Sophie pulling at her arm before looking at what the others see. “It really is nice to see Vi finally being able to let go of the past. But who would've thought she'd warm up this quick.”

 

Sometime during the night, the two girls had shifted even closer to each other than their previous position. Clementine now has her face in between the pale neck and shoulder. Violet had shifted until her head was resting on top of the brunette’s while keeping one arm supporting the girl’s head and the other holding onto Clementine’s hand.

 

“Well we should leave before we wake them up.” Brody states heading towards the door. “We wouldn’t want Vi plotting our deaths again after all.”

 

Quietly they each move away from the beds before slipping out of the room one by one. With grins and snickers they go back to their respective rooms in order to change back into proper clothing. 

 

They aren’t surprised when they see Louis and Marlon outside in the courtyard, playing fetch with Rosie.

 

“Ladies! I see that you finally have woken up from your beauty sleep…” Louis greets them with a smile. 

 

“You say that as if you don’t sleep in everyday…” Brody retorts earning laughter from the other teens. 

 

“Hey! To be fair I don’t sleep in as long as Clem does and she usually does the majority of the work here.” Louis replies crossing his arms in faux anger. “I’d even say we’re all slacking around here.”

 

“Guess we gotta learn a thing or two from Clem.” Ruby adds looking towards the greenhouse. “Maybe we should do that when she’s all better.”

 

“Oh and what exactly are we staring at Rubes?” Ruby only glances at the tall boy as she walks away but not before flipping him off. “Ouch. Everyone just wants to attack me.”

 

Marlon shakes his head as he throws the stick for Rosie to chase. “How is Clem and Vi doing?”

 

“Oh, those two are all wrapped up in a blanket together. And you can thank Brody for that.” Sophie states nudging the red head.

 

“Me? If anything Violet set herself up. You two were the ones to truly put things in motion and I just decided to ‘help’ a little.”

 

“Damn, you three are evil!”

 

“Now we just have to keep the teasing to a minimum unless we really want Vi to kill us.” Minnie adds as a shiver go down all their spines. “Who knows what she’s plotting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you love the little fluff there.  
> Also sorry for any mistakes, I didn't get the chance to properly go over it.  
> <3  
> Scene where they’re cuddling is based off of thederpartist’s art. You can find them on tumblr if you don’t know them already.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
> Been having some difficulties posting this chapter!

The sun shines brightly as cool air blows gently over the forest and the school. But even with a lovely atmosphere, Violet did not appreciate the sun beating down on her face as she tried to go back to sleep. However, when she tried to move away from the ray of light, the warmth on her side pulls the blonde closer. Startled, Violet’s eyes shoot open only to see Clementine’s relaxed sleeping face. Before she can even bask at the pleasant sight, the brunette shifts until golden eyes flutter open.

 

Gold meets green for what seemed like the hundredth time. “Hey…”

 

“Morning…” Violet replies pulling away but staying within arm’s length. “How’d you sleep?”

 

“Better than I have in a _long_ time.”

 

“Well I’m glad, but…” Violet pauses with a sigh. “I do want to talk about what your nightmare was about.”

 

“Vi…”

 

The emotions run clear in Clementine’s eyes. “Please. I don’t want you to suffer all alone...especially since I can help you.”

 

“You don’t _have_ to.” Clementine protests but the blonde scoffs at the words.

 

“Of course I do. You’re my girlfriend and I’m not gonna let you do this alone when I can be there for you.” Violet states grabbing onto the brunette’s hands. “It’s barely been a day but it made me realize...I-I don’t have to worry about being alone anymore. Especially since _you_ taught us to fight for something we _love_.”

 

“Vi…” Clementine’s voice cracks as the emotion continues to grow.

 

“Come on, don’t cry Clem.”

 

“I’m not crying...I just...have something in my eye…” The brunette covers her face in an attempt to hide the tears.

 

Gently, Violet pulls the hands away before planting a soft kiss on the shorter girl’s forehead. “Clem...Remember that you don’t have to tell me now, but I’ll be here when you do want to talk.”

 

“Can...Can we talk about it later?” Clementine grows shy at the affection as her cheeks burn.

 

“Of course we can. Whenever you’re ready.”

 

“We should probably get up now, shouldn’t we?”

 

Violet squeezes the brunette in a gentle embrace before moving away from her. “ _I_ have to make sure that the school isn’t gonna collapse in any second. _You_ are gonna stay here until Ruby comes to check on you.”

 

“What? I can’t just lay here in bed all day while everyone is out there doing something.”

 

“Please Clem.” The blonde grabs her hand with a worried look. “I don’t want you pushing yourself. Not until Ruby says you’re good to be moving around.”

 

“Fine.” Clementine drawls with a pout. “How come you’re affectionate all of a sudden?”

 

Violet blushes while glancing away. “You made me realize that I can’t keep pushing away people that I love. That’s just gonna hurt both of us in the long run.”

 

“Me?”

 

“When Minnie and Soph were taken away, I thought that if I didn’t get close with anyone else I would feel less pain if someone were to leave again. And all I’ve known is people leaving me behind….sometimes they just don’t care anymore.” Clementine watches silently with her hand still gripping onto Violet’s. “And I know I said this before but...you came back when you didn’t have to...next thing I know, you’re also helping us get everyone back home safely even if you almost….”

 

“Hey...I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“And I know that now.”

 

Clementine smiles brightly at the blonde. “Who would’ve thought that the fearless leader is nothing but a big ole softie?”

 

“I could say the same thing about you.” Violet replies before fulling standing up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to check on everyone else before they get any crazy ideas.”

 

Right as Violet reached for her boots, the door slowly opens as two redheads peek inside the room.

 

“Finally, you guys are awake!” Brody beams walking into the room. “We wanted to chat for a bit.”

 

“Ok...about what?”

 

Ruby glances at the blonde who holds a curious look. “Well, we figured you two might want another day to relax an’ all.”

 

“Clem’s staying in bed until you say she can move around. But I’m gonna make sure that no one is doing anything stupid.” Violet replies trying to slip on one of the boots.

 

“What could go wrong in one day?” Brody then pauses before frowning. “You know what? Don’t answer that. Lots of things could go wrong.”

 

“Exactly. Which is why I need to go out there.”

 

“Vi, no one is really working or anything like that. We’re all just trying to recover from the last couple of days.”

 

Clementine reaches for the blonde’s hand, gripping lightly. “One more day wouldn’t hurt anyone. And then tomorrow we can worry about the school.”

 

“If _anything_ happens…”

 

Ruby chuckles while waving off her concern. “Ain’t nothin’ gonna go wrong, hon.”

 

Violet rolls her eyes but can’t hide the smirk. “Whatever.”

 

Brody smiles brightly at the two girls. “Alright. We’ll come back when it’s time to eat.”

 

“So don’t do anythin’ rash that might pull the stitches.” The short redhead glares at the brunette who only smiles brightly in return.

 

“Well now you’re stuck with me for a little longer….” Clementine beams at the blonde who closes the door behind the redheads.

 

“Now I get the chance to learn more about you.”

 

“Only if I get something in exchange. Maybe why you were sent here? I was hoping you’d tell me.” Clementine’s brows furrow as soon as she sees the grimace on the blonde’s face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong it’s just….”

 

“Hey...you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to….I’m not gonna force you.”

 

“No! No...I-I want to. It’ll probably help you understand me better.”

 

Clementine scoffs with a soft look. “Whatever reason you were sent here, doesn’t change anything and it _won’t_ change anything.”

 

Violet leans over the bed to plant a kiss in dark curls. “Thank you, Clem. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

 

The brunette only blushes at the action while nodding her head briefly. She then pulls the blonde back on to the bed. Violet only chuckles before settling beside Clementine.

 

“I spent a lot of time at my grandma’s house, what with my dad being a drunk and my mom working three jobs.” Violet pauses with her words keeping her gaze down. “But after my grandpa died, grandma just kinda….shut down. Spent all day and night rocking in her chain in the den. I’d sit at her feet as we both watched TV, mostly cartoons since she never seemed to care.”

 

Clementine listens intently while keeping a loose grip on the pale hand.

 

“Anyway, one day she left the den and came back with another chair and a .22 rifle.” Violet glances at their hands before sighing. “She took out this really tacky, wooden back scratcher and used that to push the trigger in. My mom asked me why I didn’t call anyone for help but I said it wasn’t like grandma was going anywhere….and besides, I just wanted to finish my cartoons.”

 

With a glance to the girl beside her, Clementine catches green eyes. “I was eleven when she shipped me off the next day.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Violet. I can’t imagine what that was like...what you went through.”

 

“It’s fine. We’ve all been through a lot of shit.”

 

“That’s still no excuse.” Clementine retorts grabbing the blonde’s gaze. “Which is why I’m gonna do everything so you never have to feel like that again.”

 

Violet smiles softly as she leans into the girl. “Thanks, Clem.”

 

“I can tell you a little bit about me now if you want.”

 

“I’m not gonna force you to do it.”

 

Clementine closes her eyes as she releases a huge breath. “I think I’m ok with talking a little bit about myself.”

 

She opens her eyes again when her hand receives a squeeze. “Take all the time that you need.”

 

“I was in my treehouse when all of this started. Climbed up there when my babysitter was infected. And then Lee came along…”

 

“You said that Lee was…”

 

“Yeah...he got bit and I didn’t let him become a walker….” The two girls shift slightly against each other. “If he wasn’t so worried about nine-year-old he’d probably be here….”

 

Violet sits up in order to gaze in the golden pool filled with pain and guilt. “Hey...it wasn’t your fault, ok? It wasn’t anywhere near your fault.”

 

“Vi…”

 

“You shouldn’t feel guilty about what happened. Especially not when you’re still here, fighting against all odds.” Clementine only stares as Violet holds a determined but soft look. “He’d be so proud of how far you’ve come, with a kid nonetheless.”

 

“And AJ’s quite the handful.” The brunette chuckles quietly. “Thank you, Violet.”

 

Violet scoffs in a way to hide her blush. “As if I’m gonna let you deal with this all alone.”

 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to do the same for you.” Clementine replies with a sigh.

 

“You make that sound like a tragedy…”

 

“What? No...What are you talking about?”

 

Violet only playfully glares at the brunette as she goes to stand. “Guess you don’t mind if I leave you here then. See you later, Clementine.”

 

“What? No! Don’t leave me!” The girl pleas but Violet grabs her boots. “I’m gonna go crazy with sitting here alone!”

 

“Shame isn’t it?”

 

“Violet!” Clementine shouts as the blonde laughs, with a snort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more sorry for the delay!  
> I'll be updating more soon as I have a less of a busy month from here on out.


	14. A/N

This is not an update! But chapter 11 was posted, it just wasn't showing so go to the previous chapter and read that!

 

 

Alright to start off I do want to apologize for the lack of updates. I was caught up in so much that I didn't really get the chance to get to this but I should be able to update regularly again.

I've also had some technical difficulties so when I did publish a chapter it wouldn't show up as an update but now I've fixed it so that's good. 

 

Chapters from now on are also gonna have some scenes that were originated by hawkmess on tumblr. So lots of kudos to them. 

Most of this inspiration are going towards the connection with the relationships (Mostly Violentine) 

 

Once more sorry for the delay and thank you for sticking around for this. Next two chapters are being worked on right now and should be posted soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

“Hey Louis!” A voice calls out to the teen as he turns away from the piano.

 

“What’s up, Minnie?”

 

“Brody said that they both agreed to taking the day off...but Vi was a little bit more stubborn.”

 

“Well it’s not a surprise. Though I did expect Clem to fight back a little more.” Minnie moves towards the piano and leans against it. 

 

“No kidding. I guess after these past couple of days, she finally tired out. But…”

 

Louis raises a brow at the pause. “But what?”

 

“It’s just what AJ said…”

 

“The little man says a lot of things, he is a kid after all.”

 

“Yeah, but it wasn’t like that...He was talking about Clementine’s nightmares…”

 

“Nightmares? Again?”

 

“I know it’s none of my business but...It’s just...what could she have gone through that would leave her with nightmares?”

 

“You’re not wrong about it not being our business…” Louis states before smiling brightly. “But Clem’s part of our group now and we look out for each other. She’ll just have to get used to nosy friends.”

 

“Right…”

 

“Alright. Clearly you wanna talk some more, so spill.”

 

Minnie opens her mouth before shutting it quickly as she glances at the boy. “When I first heard about Clementine, I hated her. Always kept thinking that she was ruining everything and it was gonna get everyone killed.”

 

“And you said that you were inspired by our fierce little tangerine. What of it?”

“I wasn’t just inspired. I was also in awe.” She pauses with a sigh. “I don’t think I hate Marlon anymore for what he did, but I guess it’s still messing with me. I’ve never seen someone fight for their family.”

 

“Please tell me you’re not falling in love with Clem….”

 

“What?! No! I would never do that to Vi!” Minnie glares at the boy who holds his hands up in defense. “I already told you, I almost killed Sophie because she didn’t ‘fit in.’ I was still being controlled even if I did save her...but then I forced Sophie to do what they told us to do.” 

 

“Right. Where exactly is this going?”

 

Minnie punches Louis’s arm playfully. “I’m trying to say that I’m glad Clementine came here when she did. But you’re just as impatient as always.”

 

“Ow! Hey! I can be patient!” Louis protests but only receives a disbelieving look. “You know what? I don’t need your sass.”

 

“You and patient should never be in the same sentence.” The two teens jump in their seat from the voice by the door.

 

“Vi! I thought you were gonna stay with Clem until tomorrow.” 

 

Violet quirks an eyebrow up at the tall boy. “We do get hungry, you know?’

 

“Omar isn’t done with the food yet. You know how he is.” Minnie replies and the blonde only sighs. “We could bring you the food when it’s done so you aren’t going back and forth.”

 

“And let this idiot roam around unsupervised? I think I’ll stay a while.”

 

Louis pouts at the insult but leans forward with a mischievous smirk. “And leave your little tangerine all alone. That’s a shame.”

 

“Oh haha.” Violet retorts sarcastically moving to sit beside him. “Plus, Tenn and AJ are with her now.”

 

“What about Soph? I haven’t really seen much of her today.” 

 

“I’ve been inside all day, so your guess is as good as mine.” The blonde glances at Louis who seems to be hiding a grin. “Why are you smiling?”

 

“Oh nothing. Just remembering how Soph and a certain brute decided to go work in the greenhouse….”

 

“The greenhouse? Isn’t Ruby supposed to be in there?”

 

“Also brute?”

 

Louis laughs at the confused looks from the girls as he holds onto his stomach. “Ruby is writing down in Aasim’s diary and Soph’s with our lovely bomb maker.”

 

“Mitch? What are they doing in the greenhouse?”

 

“Probably poorly flirting. They have been doing that for a while.”

 

“Flirting? Sophie and Mitch? Louis are you sure you aren’t on something?” 

 

“Trust me when I say that I’m not. But believe me when I say that those two have been not-so-subtle flirting with each other.” Louis states watching as the confusion grows. “I know Vi missed this, but Minnie you were there when Mitch practically swept Soph off her feet. Ruby even yelled at him for pulling the stitches in his shoulder!”

 

“Yeah I saw that. That doesn’t prove anything ‘cause everyone welcomed us back.”

 

“Oh come on! At least tell me you know about Ruby and Aasim or even Marl and Brodes!”

 

Violet furrows her brows. “Ruby and Aasim sure, but Marlon and Brody? Louis you know what happ-”

 

“That doesn’t mean that there isn’t something there anymore….” The brunette cuts her off with a serious look as he stands. “I’ve known Marlon since we’ve been in this shit hole and I know for a fact that he has feelings for Brody.”

 

“But what about that night? You can’t exactly just forget a friend smashing a flashlight to your skull.”

 

“Violet. Marlon told me they talked it over. He doesn’t forgive himself for what he did but that doesn’t mean he won’t do better to prevent it from happening again.”

 

Violet opens her mouth again but the hand on her shoulder stops her. “What about Brody? How does she feel about him?”

 

Louis stares at the redhead. “Brody was the one that went to him because she didn’t want bad blood between them. She said she wouldn’t forget what Marl did but she can learn to forgive him.”

 

“Then I guess that’s it.”

 

“Fine. But I want actual evidence between Mitch and Sophie.”

 

“Well my dear Violet, we can go see for ourselves! Lunch should be ready soon anyways!” 

 

Violet and Minnie watch as the boy jumps towards the door, holding it open for them with a huge grin. “How are we even friends?”

 

“You love me!” Louis drawls out in a singing voice.

 

“Whatever.” The blonde hides her smile with Minnie chuckles as they leave the room. 

 

~

 

“Hey Mitch?” Sophie mutters softly watching the boy organize the cabinet.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you think we’re safe?”

 

Mitch looks at the redhead who holds a concerned look. “After we reinforce the wall and gate we  _ should _ be.”

 

“But what about Delta? What if they come here again to get us? What if-”

 

“If they come here I’m just gonna make another bomb. I’ll make all the bombs in the world if I have to, to keep us place safe.” Mitch grins pulling his knife out. “And if that won’t work, I definitely won’t remind using a couple of tricks on them.”

 

Sophie smiles brightly. “Guess I’ll have to rely on you then.”

 

“You could help too.” Mitch states seeing a grimace but quickly adds. “You can help paint some of the bombs and get a message across to fuckers who’ll think twice about coming here.”

 

“Do we even have anymore paint?” 

 

“They’re somewhere around here. If not we could always make our own.”

 

Sophie looks shocked at the response. “You know how to make paint?”

 

“No...But I remember seeing a book about it somewhere.” Mitch replies as the redhead holds in a giggle. “What?”

 

“Oh nothing...We should probably go see if Omar is done.” Sophie jumps up from her seat, walking towards the door. “You coming or what?”

 

“Hey! Wait up!” Mitch scrambles onto his feet after the girl who already has the door wide open for the boy to follow.

 

“You can catch up easily! Especially with all that running you did from before!”

 

“That’s different! I didn’t have an old fart chasing me.”

 

“Not to mention you’re being left in the dirt here.”

 

“Wait what?” Before Mitch can even comprehend what Sophie said, the girl is already sprinting towards the courtyard as her giggles fill the air. “Why do I even have to chase you?!”

 

“I’ve got your knife!”

 

The boy quickly pats down his pockets and glances up to see it sticking out of the redhead’s pocket. “If you fall I’m gonna laugh my ass off!”

 

“Language!” Sophie shouts back grabbing the attention of those nearby.

 

“You filling in for the little dude when he isn’t around?” Mitch huffs catching his breath as he stops right beside the giggling girl. “And you didn’t bust my ass for earlier!”

 

The redhead only shrugs before hopping down onto an occupied table. “Hey guys!”

 

“You’re overly happy.” Louis states the obvious receiving a glare from the other two teens beside him.

 

“What can I say? It’s nice being back with everyone.”

 

“It’s also nice if I could have my knife back.” Mitch grunts narrowing his eyes.

 

“Hmmm. I don’t know…” Sophie puts a finger on her chin in thought. “Only on one condition…”

 

“What?”

 

“You have to go an entire week without cursing.”

 

“Fuck no!”

 

“Language!” The redhead repeats followed by AJ shouting from a window. “Swear!”

 

“Jesus, I’m getting attacked from all sides now.” The brunette grumbles but glances at the smirking girl. “Fine. But only for a week.”

 

The others only stare in shock at the surrender but quickly avert their gaze when he glares at them. He then turns away and heads towards the tower where Willy stands guard.

 

“So Vi, I thought you were gonna stay in and cuddle all day with Clem.” Sophie grins at the blonde.

 

“Tempting...but I’m pretty sure hanging out with Mitch is pretty tempting too, wasn’t it?” Violet teases back watching the pale face burn with heat.

 

“I-I...W-What are you talking about?”

 

Minnie’s eyes widen at her sister’s reaction. “Holy shit...I can’t believe I’m saying this but, Lou you were right…”

 

“I know but I prefer the term genius.”

 

“Don’t push it.”

 

“You...knew?”

 

Louis faces the shorter twin with a smile. “You two weren’t exactly subtle about it and it’s only been two days!”

 

Sophie just blushes harder than before keeping her eyes away from the teens.

 

“Food’s ready!” Omar’s sudden shout saves the redhead from anymore embarrassment.

 

“Finally…” Violet mutters moving to stand with everyone else.

 

“What? We weren’t good enough for you? Only your little tan-”

 

Violet punches Louis in the arm with a glare. “First off, fuck off. Second off, stop calling her a tangerine.”

 

“When are you guys gonna stop using me as a punching bag?”

 

“When you stop being a dumbass.” Minnie adds watching as the boy and her sister glare at her. 

 

“Being a dumbass? I’m offended.”

 

“Whatever. I'll see you guys later." Violet states out grabbing two bowls.

 

"Have fun with the little orange." The blonde throws a glare over her shoulder. "What? You didn't like tangerine!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally gonna start up building the drama and angst again so prepare yourselves with chapters to come!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this chapter took forever to write!  
> Sorry for the delay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this chapter took forever to write!  
> Sorry for the delay!

_“Hey sweet pea…” A familiar voice startles golden eyes to open up._

 

_“Lee!” Clementine jumps up hugging her caretaker._

 

_With a chuckle he hugs back tightly. “I see that you kept your promise about visiting…”_

 

_“Of course I did. I wanted to see you again.”_

 

_“You also got tired of the train?”_

 

_“Well no...I just...miss my treehouse.” The girl glances up at the structure._

 

_“It’s the reason you’re alive, long before I came along” Lee states keeping an arm around the girl’s shoulders. “How are things?”_

 

_“Everyone made it out alive, even the twins came back. Though we didn’t come out without a couple of injuries.” Clementine replies sheepishly while rubbing her side._

 

_“And Violet?”_

 

_“Vi’s not mad at me anymore…”_

 

_“Good because I don’t appreciate that bruise on your cheek.” Lee grumbles earning a giggle from the girl. “But I do appreciate that she isn’t gonna let you continue blaming yourself.”_

 

_Clementine’s smile immediately disappears as she frowns. “I...I know...But it still eats me up…”_

 

_“Well you shouldn’t let it bring you down, kid.” A voice calls out from behind them causing them both to turn around. “God, have you grown.”_

 

_“L-Luke?”_

 

_“Well, who else could it be?”_

 

_“But don’t forget about us either!” A body knocks into her back. “I was your first friend after all!”_

 

_Clementine turns around to see a grinning boy. “Duck?”_

 

_“Yup! I can see you’re still as short as ever.”_

 

_“Hey!”_

 

_“Well he’s not wrong…” A familiar moustache comes into view._

 

_“Kenny...I’m-”_

 

_“Don’t worry about it, Clem. I was in the wrong and we both knew that.”_

 

_“I also was in the wrong for leaving you alone with the kid.” Jane adds with her signature frown._

 

_“Speaking of the boy….”_

 

_“Alvin...Rebecca…”_

 

_The tall male smiles brightly while keeping an arm around his wife. “We’re so proud, Clem. You took care of our little boy.”_

 

_“Not to mention he can take care of himself alright.” Rebecca chuckles softly. “Thank you, Clementine.”_

 

_“Clem…” A soft voice calls out timidly._

 

_“Sarah…”_

 

_“Awesome! A new friend we can add to the group!” Duck shouts still hanging onto the shoulders._

 

_“Does this mean I can join too?” Mariana jumps beside the brunette._

 

_“The more the merrier!”_

 

_Clementine smiles softly as she covers her tear filled eyes. “I really miss you guys….I wish we had more time together.”_

 

_“Well, we’ll always be here...all of us!” The boy tugs the hands away as more people send their own smirks to the girl._

 

_“It’s time, Sweet pea…” Lee kneels in front of the girl. “Come back when you want to talk...to any of us.”_

 

_“Do I have to go?”_

 

_“If you don’t go, you’re just gonna give your girlfriend a heart attack.”_

 

_Clementine lets out a wet chuckle straightening her back and giving a small smile to the others. “I love you guys.”_

 

_“We love you too!”_

 

_“Now go get your girl!”_

 

~

 

“-ake up...Clem...wake up.” The gentle voice calls out quietly as a hand brushes away curls. “Come on, Clem.”

 

“Vi?” Clementine asks with a groggy voice.

 

“Hey. AJ said you fell asleep while you were waiting.” Violet states helping the girl sit up.

 

“I guess I did. You _were_ away for a while.”

 

Violet rolled her eyes smiling softly. “Whatever. Now eat before your food gets cold...again.”

 

“Thanks, Vi.” Clementine eats a couple of bites from her own bowl before she notices green eyes gazing at her. “What? Is there something on my face?”

 

“No...it’s just…” The blonde moves a chair closer to the bed as she continues small glances at the tan face.

 

“Alright. Either you’re lying about nothing being on my face or you clearly want to say something.”

Violet chuckles softly as she brushes curls away from the girl’s face once more. “Your hair is just really soft...”

 

“My hair?” Clementine asks with a growing blush. “Are you kidding? My hair’s been nothing but a pain ever since I was little.”

 

“It can’t be that bad.” Violet retorts but receives a glare in response.

 

“Why do you think I never put my hair down?”

 

“Because….it’s too hot?”

 

“Fall is right around the corner.” The brunette only rolls her eyes with a small smile. “It’s because there’s just...too much…”

 

“So do you want to cut it?”

 

“Do we even have scissors here?”

 

The blonde furrows her brows with a small smirk. “We live in a school, Clem. Of course we have scissors here. Ericson had a stupid protocol with our hair so we had them cut every now and then.”

 

“Then maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to cut it.” Clementine fiddles with the band barely holding her hair together. “I was told to always cut it so that it’s harder for people to grab me….I kind of feel bad that I haven’t been able to do so in a while.”

 

“Then how about this?” Violet pauses pointing to their hair. “Later I can convince Sophie to cut your hair for you.”

 

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna bother her…”

 

“Bother her? She’ll be happy about it. Soph is the one who always cuts everyone's hair.”

 

“Hmmm I don’t know...Last time I let someone cut my hair...let’s just say I wore my hat a lot more than I usually do.”

 

“So you practically glued it to your head?” Clementine softly pushes the girl away in a joking manner. “What? I’m not lying am I?”

 

“No…”

 

Violet sees the solemn look on her girlfriends face and immediately knows why. “Hey...we’ll find your hat ok? I’ll search all day and night if I have to.”

 

“I know….it’s just….I promised my dad that I would keep the hat safe but I’m pretty sure it’s all torn up after everything it’s been through.”

 

“Well Brody knows how to sew so maybe she can fix it for you?”

 

“She already did so much by fixing my jacket and shirt.”

 

The blonde grimaces at the mention of the shirt. “Actually...I hope you don’t mind but...that shirt has certainly seen better days…”

 

“Well then what am I going to wear?”

 

“I have plenty of shirts you can borrow and I’m pretty sure everyone else does too.”

 

“Your shirts?”

 

“If you haven’t noticed most of my shirts are pretty big, I just tuck them into my pants and no one can really tell the difference.”

 

“Well if you're fine with it….”

 

Violet scoffs grabbing the now empty bowls. “Of course I’m fine with it. Just...ask and I’ll give you a shirt to wear…”

 

Clementine watches the blonde set down the bowls. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Umm. I made you this.” She grabs the pin from the pale hand.

 

“Stars?”

 

“So you never forget that night.”

 

“I never will.” Clementine shares a smile holding out the pin. “Do….Do you mind? My arm’s still not a hundred percent…”

 

Violet grabs the pin before setting it perfectly on the long sleeved shirt. “There. When you wear your jacket you can just move it.”

 

The brunette nods softly as a blush grows on her face. “Hey Vi…I think….”

 

“What? I didn’t hear that last bit.” Violet’s heart soars as red cheeks continue to burn and golden eyes flicker.

 

“I think I’d like to...um...dance with you...” Clementine mutters as Violet stares in shock.

 

“It’s barely been two days and you want to dance? You really must be eager about it.”

 

“With someone like you? Can you blame me?” Clementine’s sheepish reply causes the blonde to blush.

 

“Are you sure? We can wait until you’re fully…”

 

“I’ll be fine, Violet. Jeez, you make it seem like you don’t want to anymore.”

 

Violet frowns at the pout before tugging the girl into her arms. “That’s obviously not the case.”

 

Slowly, they stand towards the middle of the room holding onto to each other in a light grip. Clementine rests her hands on the latter's waist while Violet settles her hands on strong shoulders. The two follow one another with their own soft sways and steps. Violet briefly scrunches her face but sends a warm smile in which is returned almost immediately. The blonde then leans closer to rest her head while tugging the brunette into a soft embrace.

 

Briefly Clementine pulls away and gazes at the pool of green as they stare back into gold. Slowly they lean towards each other and lips meet in a gentle kiss as warmth spreads throughout their body. Violet cups the brunette’s cheeks pulling her closer than before, while soft hands continue to embrace her waist. Reluctantly they pull away with red faces, still holding on to each other.

 

“See? We’re getting better at being romantic.” Clementine mutters with a shy smile.

 

“You’re such a dork.” Violet leans in again but the sound of the door bursting open startles her enough to step back.

 

“What are you doing?” AJ giggles with a quirked eyebrow as he glances at both of them.

 

“I...Go play somewhere else….”

 

AJ pouts at the brunette before jumping up in his spot. “But James is back!”

 

“He is?”

 

“Yup. But that’s just the good news.” Louis appears at the door behind the boy. “He wants to speak with you two.”

 

Violet keeps her hand on Clementine’s back as they move out of the room. “What’s the bad news?”

 

“Aasim and Marlon is noticing the lack of food again but this time it isn’t because of sabotage…”

 

“Shit…”

 

Clementine spares a glance towards the blonde. “Winter’s not that far…”

 

“Bingo. But we’re still weeks away from it actually being here. ‘Sim said we are in September.”

 

“Sep-tim-bur?” AJ drawls confused while the two older teens look in surprise.

 

“Sep-tem-ber.” AJ continues looking confused while Louis smiles brightly. “Do not fret, AJ! I will be your teacher while orange takes her break in order to teach you all about the months!”

 

Violet groans loudly in annoyance but can’t hide a small. “I told you to stop calling her that…”

 

“You said that for tangerine. Orange is completely different.”

 

“Whatever…”

 

The short brunette chuckles at the playful banter while they move through the halls. “So what _are_ we going to do?”

 

“That’s actually another reason why we wanted to call you two down.” Louis pushes the door open as the walk towards the admin building.

 

“Two? Clem’s not allowed outta bed ‘til I say so!” Ruby states glaring down the teens who stand frozen in the doorway. “If she rips a stitch…”

 

“I won’t let that happen.”

 

The redhead narrows her eyes at the blonde but sighs in defeat. “I will check on her bandages after your little meetin’ with the others.”

 

“Thank you, Rubes.”

 

“Don’t call me that. You wanna help me and Tenn on watch, sug?”

 

AJ looks up at Clementine who glances back with a smile. “Can I go with Ruby?”

 

“Of course you can.” Clementine’s smile widens as the little boy squeezes her hand for a split second before walking away. “Is James in the office?”

 

“Yup. Though it did take a little convincing as Willy was toppling over him again.”

  


“Oh god…”

 

“Hey! Have more faith in the little guy!” Sophie startles the teens as she jumps behind them. “How are you doing, Clem?”

 

“I’m doing good.”

 

“Considering you almost gave us a heart attack.” Violet mutters while the redhead pouts. “Actually before we go. Soph, I got a favor.”

 

“Sure. What up?”

 

“Clem’s been bothered by her hair...do you thin-”

 

“Of course I can! Only if I’m allowed, obviously.”

 

Clementine smiles with a nod. “I have high expectations so don’t let me down.”

 

“Already with the doubt? I think you’ve been hanging around Vi for too long.” Sophie states with a giggle. “I can definitely cut your hair. Maybe I can go around and see if anyone needs one too.”

 

“The scissors are in their usual spot, so feel free to go around and work on your skills again.”

 

“Will do! I’ll come to you guys afterwards.”

 

Louis sees the hesitation on the brunette’s face. “You don’t have to worry about Soph’s skills. They’re amazing.”

 

“Clem’s just worried she’ll have to hide for a month from a bad haircut again.”

 

“She already hides it with her hat enough as it is, so I’d rather not see a day where it’s glued to her head.” Violet chuckles along with Louis as Clementine pouts.

 

“Shut up and open the door.”

 

Louis bows dramatically but opens the big doors nonetheless to reveal the pacing teens. Marlon stands up quickly to adjust the chair for the injured girl as Violet helps her settle. Aasim stands to the side with his brows furrowed in annoyance.

 

“What took you so long?” Aasim questions the taller boy. “And I thought Ruby didn’t want Clem out of bed yet.”

 

“Mother hen didn’t, but that doesn’t exactly stop her now does it?”

 

Clementine shakes her head before looking towards the quiet boy. “Hey James.”

 

James nods in return glancing around nervously. “I’m glad that you’re doing alright, Clementine.”

 

“It certainly feels like a blessing to leave the room, but it can be a pain too.”

 

“Literally.” Brody adds with a frown. “Which is why I don’t understand why you’re here either. No-Not that it’s a bad thing!”

 

Marlon carefully sets a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright, Brody.”

 

“It’s only for a moment…” Clementine pauses looking around the room. “Are we missing anybody that was supposed to be here?”

 

“Nope. Minnie said she had to go do something but we’ll see her later.” Louis beams almost too excitedly but it goes unnoticed by the couple.

 

“Anyways. I’m sure Louis already told you about our food situation.” Aasim looks at the map and book on the desk. “It’s already September so animals are gonna start disappearing soon. We might have to...expand the safe zone….”

 

Marlon notices how cautiously the statement is said and sighs. “You’re right...I was stupid to pull it back over and over again….”

 

“Then I assume we’re all in agreement with that?” Violet inquired as everybody nods.

 

“I...I can help look for spots...that might be good for hunting.” James mutters softly.

 

“And in return you have a place here. If you want to, of course.” Brody’s offer shocks the boy.

 

“I...maybe…”

 

“Then that’s settled too.” Clementine concludes with a smile. “We can discuss more about this after diner so we can set up schedules and groups.”

 

One by one the room shrinks from its numbers leaving the two alone once more. Violet wraps her arms around Clementine’s shoulders as soon as the door closes. The brunette leans back into the embrace with a content smile.

 

“We should probably go find Soph to cut your hair…”

 

“Probably..” Clementine mutters, not even attempting to move.

 

“You’re not cutting my hair!”

 

“But Marlon! We all agree it looks like a dead rat!”

 

The two share a confused look before bursting out into laughter.

 

“Come on. We _gotta_ see this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst will start soon! I've been writing multiple chapters at a time while still editing the previous chapters.  
> I can't keep make the promise that I will come out with these soon so please just be patient.  
> Thank you!! <3<3<3<3<3


	17. I'm so sorry!!

I'm so sorry for all of the delay really! 

I'm gonna stay up tonight to work on the next chapter or so and probably have it out sometime soon! 

Though I really do apologize for the delay! I was working on getting my ass through graduation last month but since that's over with I'll definitely try to work on this more!

 

I'm still not sure how many chapters this will have in total, but if you all have any ideas that I could use, I will definitely consider it to extend this to a good ending. 

I'm also working on other works that I might post (Most of which is still Violentine) but other than that I have NOT lost interest in this story. I literally think of what I could write every second of the day for this shit but it's a little conflicting on what I could do. (Maybe I'll do little asks of which path we can go down(

 

Anyways, I apologize for the delay once more! Please do stick around until the end! 

 

P.S. after the next chapter things are gonna get ANGSTY

<3<3<3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I barely skimmed through it for any of them but if there are mistakes just point them out and I'll fix it or something.  
> Also this chapter is a bit longer than others since I haven't updated in a while.  
> So enjoy and sorry for the delay!

“You sure about this, Lou?” Clementine asks with a nervous look. “How do you even know that it’s tomorrow?”

 

“Have faith, little orange! Do you not trust my judgement on these types of things?” Louis’s grin almost falls seeing the deadpan look from the brunette. “Alright, don’t answer that.”

 

Minnie shakes her head while listening to her twin’s giggles. “Listen, although this idiot tends to forget a lot of shit...he knows when it’s his friend’s birthday.”

 

“And we’ve known Vi pretty much ever since we got here, so we can also vouch that it’s tomorrow.”

 

Clementine sighs while running her hand through her hair. “If you guys say so.”

 

“Hey...what’s really wrong here, Clem? If it’s because we don’t know the exact date, we asked Aasim. He’s been keeping track on his diary.” 

“It’s just...I don’t have good memories when it comes to birthdays….”

 

They each share a similar look of concern before Sophie walks up beside her. “Do you...wanna talk about it?”

 

The brunette closes her eyes as she leans against the wall. “When everything went down to shit, it was a couple of weeks before my birthday. I was with a group...with Lee…”

 

Louis tenses up and the twins share a confused look. “Clem, you don’t have to talk about it…”

 

“It’s okay, Lou. I already know so much about you guys, it’s only fair if I share something about me.”

 

“Only if you’re comfortable…” Minnie states as they meet each other’s gaze.

 

“Anyways...Around my birthday, I was told that I wouldn’t really be able to find my parents and I was upset about it...so I ran away with this stranger who said he would help find my parents.”

 

“You were kidnapped?”

 

“And I was such a brat about it...later Lee had found me but...he was bit…” Clementine shakily sighs before closing her eyes again. “They tried cutting off the limb to save him...it was too late by then and I had to kill him so he wouldn’t turn.”

 

“Clem…”

 

“He wasn’t the only one I lost during that time...I lost everyone…every group I’ve ever come across, something always went wrong on days where we needed hope.” Sophie pulls the brunette closer to her for a gentle side hug. “I wanna do something nice for Vi’s birthday…but I’m scared about something happening…”

 

“Hey...you don’t have to worry so much. We know how to take care of each other.” Sophie mutters softly rubbing the brunette’s arm.

 

“I know...it’s just weird having a group again...you guys are the first group I’ve had in awhile...it’s always just been me and AJ.”

 

“But now that you have us you don’t have to worry as much!” Louis shouts enthusiastically but it does nothing to ease the girl.

 

“I wish it were tha-”

 

“You don’t want to make it easy.” Minnie cuts off Clementine with a stern gaze.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I know that it isn’t my place to say this...but just this once…don’t you think you can let loose? If not for you, at least do it for her…”

 

Clementine gazes back with an unreadable expression but flashes of pain can be seen. “I...Okay…”

 

“Clem…” Sophie nudges her arm with a smile. “I can’t say that nothing will happen...but I at least know that whatever comes our way, we’re ready to fight back.”

 

Louis sees the small smile from the short girl and grins. “Then the plan is still a go!”

“We should probably go back…” Clementine sighs gripping her side briefly with a wince. “Can one of you find Ruby for me? Tell her I’ll be in my room.”

 

“Sure!” Sophie beams following the shorter girl into the hall. “See you tomorrow!”

 

Louis turns to the redhead just as the door closes. “Now what?”

 

“Violet knows right? It’s only Clementine that doesn’t?” Minnie questions with a frown. “About what Mitch and Aasim saw…”

 

“It’s better that way, especially since Clem isn’t fully healed.”

 

“How long will this go before something happens? We can’t keep hiding this from the  _ one _ person who will know what to do.” 

 

“Hey…” Louis wraps an arm around the girl. “This isn’t gonna be like before, ok? Who knows...maybe they’re good people?”

 

“I really hope your right...for everyone’s sake.”

 

“You’re only saying that because you don’t want Clem to kick our asses.” 

 

“We both know that Clementine has two weaknesses. Why not use it against her?”

 

Louis chuckles with a shake of his head. “Don’t know how you’re gonna convince the little dude, but ever since Soph tied up Vi’s hair...Clem’s always been caught staring. That is an advantage on our part.”

 

“You’re telling me?” Minnie laughs along with the brunette. “You know...I don’t think I’ve ever seen Vi smile this much. I've gotta hand it to Clementine.”

 

“You know you can call her Clem, right?” Louis teases but the redhead shoves him away playfully.

 

“Whatever. We should go...I’ve got watch after you so I’m gonna take a quick nap.”

 

“Must you ruin the fun every time?” 

 

~

 

Clementine sighs with relief as soon as she reaches her room, sitting down on the bed with another grimace. She doesn’t even get a few minutes to fully relax as a short redhead peaks her head through the previously closed door. 

 

“Heard that ya needed me?” Ruby asks closing the door behind her.

 

“Yeah.” Clementine blushes lightly as the smug look on Ruby’s face. “I’d hoped you wouldn’t mind doing your daily checkup a bit earlier.

 

“Is everythin’ set for tomorrow?”

 

“We didn’t clean the music room since last time so I would say yes. Wish I could’ve at least gotten her something though…” 

 

Ruby glances at the stitches and bandages with a slight frown. “ Vi  _ is _ a fan for those big gestures…”

 

“Wow, thanks for making me feel better…”

 

“Oh, sug. I don’t think you know just how much Vi really cares for you...just lookin’ at ya causes her to have the biggest grin I’ve ever seen.” Ruby states softly before frowning. “Now for ya injuries...I gotta say I’m impressed. Barely a speck of blood and none of the stitches were pulled.”

 

“Well...when you have the entire school breathing down your neck it’s not as easy with getting away with something...even Tenn scolded me at one point.”

 

“Tenn is a sweet kid...but I do remember the times he would be stern with one of us.”

 

Clementine chuckles lightly while Ruby finishes rewrapping her torso. “Thanks again, Ruby.”

 

“Nothin’ to thank me for, sug. Maybe a week from now and ya can finally stop ya complaining ‘bout bed rest.”

 

“I’ve barely been complaining…”

 

Ruby laughs loudly at the mutter and pout. “I think everyone would disagree...you’ve been none stop yapping since day one and it’s barely been two weeks since.”

 

“Whatever. Night, Ruby.”

 

“Night, sug.”

  
  


~

 

 “Vi...” A voice calls out gently towards the sleeping blonde. “Hey, Vi…”

 

Green eyes fluttered open slowly while a warm hand continues to rub in circles on her back. “Hmm…”

 

“Why’d you sleep in here of all places?” Amused gold eyes greet the groggy blonde while she takes in her surroundings.

 

“Was looking over the map...thought I could close my eyes for a few.”

 

Clementine continues to rub her girlfriends back. “Well come on, we’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

 

Violet whines quietly burying her face into her arms. “Why can’t I sleep a little longer? You always sleep in…”

 

“Oh come on! When is everyone going to let that go? Even the twins are on my case and they weren’t here for that!” Clementine pouts, crossing her arms while the blonde glances at the brunette.

 

“No one is gonna let that go, ‘cause you still sleep in sometimes.”

 

“I woke up early today, didn't I?” 

 

Violet finally sits up, stretching her limbs. “Speaking of that, how come you are awake at this time? Ruby didn’t give you clearance to help around yet.”

 

“Can’t I wake up early and greet you with breakfast?” Clementine points towards the plate of food. 

 

Violet quirks an eyebrow at the gesture. “Alright, clearly something is going on here. Did Louis do something?”

 

“Not sure. Haven’t seen him this morning.” The brunette shrugs, leaning up against the desk while the latter eats. “Everyone else is off doing their own thing.”

 

“Right...Do you wanna tell me what this is really about?”

 

“I...I just thought I could get to spend some time with you...before you go off and help around the school.” Clementine sighs looking outside through the window. “Can’t really do much around here...but I can bring you food while making sure you don’t go insane.”

 

“Insane?” Violet finishes up her food with a final bite. 

 

“Trying to keep a group safe isn’t easy...Marlon and I both know how much it can be.”

 

The blonde stands up, grasping her hand in a gentle grip. “Well I’m glad I have someone like you to help me out.”

 

“Which is why you aren’t going to look at the map late at night and fall asleep on a desk when you could be in your bed.” Clementine scolds lightly as she squeezes her hand.

 

“But-”

 

“We haven’t seen or heard anything from outside these walls that could pose as a threat. So you don’t have to push yourself this hard.”

 

Violet tightens her grip while guilt flashes across her face. “Clem…”

 

“Please?”

“Well, to be honest…I haven’t slept in my bed since we came back.” Violet mutters quietly while averting her eyes away.

 

“Violet.” Clementine’s tone had her flinching as she gazes back, but the soft look in those golden eyes releases all the tension. “You wanna tell me why is that?”

 

“Tenn got his sisters back after an entire year apart from them...he doesn’t want them to disappear again.”

 

“AJ and I took their old room too...Vi, why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve easily solved this and you wouldn’t be losing sleep.”

 

“I’ve slept in the tower too so it’s not too bad.” Violet tries to reason only to be glared at. “Well then, how do you plan how solving this?”

 

“AJ kinda gave me an idea…” Clementine smiles softly. “Some of the rooms have bunk beds don’t they?”

 

“Almost all of them, why?”

 

“And there are some spare mattress lying about…” Violet watches as the brunette tries to hide her evident blush. “You could just move to...my room…”

 

“Wha-...What about AJ?”

 

“AJ’s been saying that he’s too big to be sharing a room with me anymore. Tenn said he’d be fine if AJ moves to his room instead.”

 

“And the twins?”

 

“We can run it by them and see what they want to do about it. Though Ruby did mention it might be time to finally clean up the school a bit.”

 

Violet fidgets with her hands glancing back and forth from the desk and her girlfriend. Just then the doors open slowly as two familiar heads peak through.

 

“There you two are! We’ve been looking for you guys.” Sophie smiles brightly at the pair while Brody holds her own smile. 

 

“You have?”

 

“Well, duh. Louis wanted to show everyone a cute little duet him and Minnie made.”

 

“Everyone is already there, we’re just missing you two.” Brody adds sweetly.

 

“What about watch? We can’t just forget about that.”

 

“It’s only for a couple of minutes and then everyone will go right back to work.” Sophie states as she glances at Brody. “Do you think you could take Clem ahead? I gotta chat with Vi for a sec.”

 

Clementine looks a little confused as the redhead gently tugs her away. “Don’t be too long! Louis might wanna start without you two!”

 

As soon as the doors close Sophie looks at the blonde with a smile. “Hope I didn’t interrupt anything…”

 

“It’s okay. Clem was mostly scolding me for overworking myself.” 

 

“But she’s not wrong, you know? Kinda ironic coming from her but it sends the same message.”

 

Violet nods with a chuckle. “So what’s up?” 

 

“Do you want the good news or bad news first?”

 

“What’s the bad news?”

 

At this Sophie’s smile fades with a small frown. “Mitch told me about those strangers, only because he didn’t want me to freak out about it later.”

 

“I didn’t want everyone to go into a frenzy. Especially since everyone is in a happier mood.” 

 

“He also told me that Clem doesn’t know yet…” Violet doesn’t reply which leads her to sigh. “You’re gonna have to tell her sooner or later...Minnie and I only learned so much about protecting a community but Clem...She’s been out there longer.”

 

“I know and I will tell her before it all goes down hill. Hopefully she doesn’t hate me for hiding this from her.”

 

Sophie wraps an arm around her as her grin returns. “Now for the good news…James stopped by for a few minutes.”

 

“Any updates?”

 

“Walkers are starting to disperse again and animals are starting to show us some more. He even spotted a herd of deer not that far from here.”

 

“Perfect. We can worry less about winter with the amount of progress we’ve made.”

 

“Yes, but here’s the best part! James found a certain item that your girlfriend has been sad about.”

 

Immediately Violet perks up with her own growing smile. “You mean…”

 

“Yup! Though it’s a little worn and I was hoping to fix it up a bit. But only if Clem is totally fine with that.” 

 

“I’ll bring it up next time we’re talking and warn you before you do anything.”

 

“Great!” Sophie gives an excited hug as Violet returns it. “Now we should go before Louis or Minnie start complaining.”

 

“What exactly do they wanna do again?”

 

“Some duet. I'm not entirely sure but it gives us all the more reason to go quickly.” 

 

“Alright. Alright. No need to tear my arm off.” Violet chuckles softly as they make it to the hall. “I’m glad you’re back, Soph. I really missed you.”

 

“We should’ve fought harder but…”

 

“And we should’ve searched for you if Marlon hadn’t lied.”

 

“We’re here now and that’s what matters.” Sophie glances at the blonde, tugging softly on her arm just around the corner of the music room. “It’s all thanks to your girlfriend after all. I’ve never seen someone so determined to help out a group she barely knew.”

 

With a violent blush, Violet nods her head briefly at the grinning redhead as she continues down the hall. “Guess she saw something in us.”

 

“Don’t you mean she saw something in you?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

The chuckling duo finally reaches the eerily quiet music room causing Violet to frown slightly. Curious, she opens the door only to jump in shock as a chorus of voices shout towards her.

 

“Surprise!” Everyone watches as the blonde takes a moment to look at her surroundings.

 

“Holy shit…”

 

“We did all this for you and all you have to say is that?” Louis shakes his head while looking towards the short brunette. “Told you she’d react like this.”

 

Violet turns to Clementine, who glares at the taller boy before looking sheepishly at her. “ _ You _ did this?” 

 

“Well…”

 

“Yup! It was all Clem’s idea!” Sophie cuts her off with a grin. “It’s nice! Isn’t it?”

 

“I guess...but why? What’s the occasion?”

 

“Have you really forgotten what today is?” Marlon questions with a surprised look. 

 

Violet glares back with her arms crossed. “I’m not keeping track of what year it is, let alone the day.”

 

“But I have.” Aasim states with his own smile. “When I saw what day was coming up I pitched it to Soph, who then proceeded to tell Clem.”

 

“Tell her what? You guys are being so vague about things it’s starting to annoy me.”

 

Minnie pushes Clementine forward, as they all watch her glare for a split second with a growing blush. Violet only then realizes that she’s hiding something behind her back when Clementine comes closer to her. 

 

“Could...Could you close your eyes for a sec?” Violet arches her brow and reluctantly closes her eyes. 

 

Briefly she feels something being set on her head but the light touch on her nose is what startles Violet into opening her eyes again.

 

“Happy birthday, Vi.”

 

“Yes!” “No!” Louis and Minnie shouts simultaneously while getting looks from everyone.

 

“Looks like I lost.” Louis pouts at Clementine while Minnie grins.

 

“What?”

 

“Louis here just lost a bet.” The redhead smiles even brightly at his reaction. “He thought for sure that you wouldn’t have the guts to do something like that and I bet against it.”

 

Violet, who was still in shock from everything, broke her revere. “You placed bets? What can you even bet?”

 

“Now I know it’s not really something to bet with but who ever won would have to take two watches from the other.”

 

“Meaning, for two days I’m taking watch for almost three hours! It’s torture!” Louis retorts as the entire room starts laughing barely hearing his next words. “It’s not my fault that Clem would actually kiss Violet’s nose.”

 

“Hey, Vi.” Clementine calls softly under the laughter as the blonde looks at her. “Is this ok?”

 

“I...I don’t really know what to say.” Violet stutters but sees the nervous look. “Last time we celebrated a birthday like this it was when Ms. Martin was still around. She always knew when it was someone’s birthday and we would just say it. Not have a party.”

 

“But?”

 

Violet smiles softly at Clementine, bringing her in for a quick hug. “It’s nice having a party once in a while. Thank you, Clementine.”

 

Clementine returns the smile as she kisses the blonde’s nose once more. Louis notices the exchange as he pouts again. 

 

“Fuck! That’s twice in a row.”

 

“Swear!” “Louis.” AJ shouts while Tenn gives a disappointed look.

 

Louis looks at Clementine, immediately shivering from the deathly glare. “Now Clem, let’s be civil here.”

 

“I don’t think she’s the only one you should worry about.” Mitch calls out with a laugh as the twins send their own glare.

 

“Oh come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next couple of chapters things will take an interesting turn. The angsty kind obviously.


	19. A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super important even if it doesn't seem like it! Please do read it though!

You know...I feel like I should stop making these littles notes...I bet some of you are excited to see a new chapter update only for it to be this....

Sorry! Really I truly am! (I apologize a lot...)

 

Anywho! The main reason for this chapter is to mention that some of the details being put into SWBSB is the work of others. Meaning I saw them post something on tumblr/here that gave me great ideas to add them into the story! And I obviously promised to credit them for it soooo here you go!

 

So details like the birthdays, when said birthdays are, I've gotten them from @hawksmess and @puncakesss on tumblr. They're absolutely amazing! All the kudos about some of the details came from them. Also my motivation to start came from @thederpartist, so kudos to them as well!

 

I would also like to say that many of you guys have really gave me the inspiration to really work on this. (You guys have some good quality works as well!)

I bet that is kinda a weird little post or something but I just wanted to state some very important things.

 

Annnnd I might be trying to soften the blow with these next couple of chapters sooooo.....love ya guys!! <3<3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on four different chapter because of how much they connect to each in details, so please hang in there!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay as usual! Any mistakes just point them out and I'll gladly fix 'em!

The party had lasted a lot longer than Clementine had anticipated, but with the light in Violet’s eyes and the soft smile she held there was no way anyone could stop the kids from celebrating. However, seeing that they still had to do their own share of work around the school, everyone went back to their own nightly duties as it was rather late. They each leave sharing words with the beaming blonde as they leave the room. Even the younger kids seemed to have left the room, leaving Clementine and Violet all alone. The soft music playing in the background leads the pair to eventually start swaying together to the song.

 

“Clem?” Violet mutters softly while Clementine hums against her shoulder. “Thank you. For everything.”

 

“You deserve it, flower.”

 

“Flower? Where’d you come up with that one?”

 

Clementine huffs quietly bringing the blonde closer in their embrace. “It’s revenge for calling me orange or tangerine.”

 

“Oh come on. Louis calls you that all the time and you don't do anything to stop it.”

 

“I can’t do anything yet, but that doesn’t mean he’s safe.”

 

“Guess he’ll have to watch his back for a little orange to come attack him.”

 

“Did you have to add ‘little’ to that?”

 

“You know I did.”

 

The two chuckled quietly to themselves, enjoying the moment for as long as possible. But ultimately that is not the case for them as Violet lets out a big yawn. 

 

“We should head to bed. The others took over for the rest of the night so I think I can say you can sleep now.” Clementine states pulling away at arms length. 

 

“Glad we made the time to tell the twins about the room situation and AJ was already excited to bunk with Tenn.” 

 

“It’s good for AJ to finally start acting like a kid.”

 

“Growing up in a world like this really is terrible but at least he has someone like you to guide him through it.”

 

Clementine intertwined their hands together with a bright smile. “I’m not the only one helping him. We all do the best that we can...together.”

 

At the last word Violet has to suppress a frown as guilt waves over her once more. “Hey Clem?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I...um...I really appreciate all that you’ve done for us. I know it hasn’t been easy sitting back because of an injury and I wish we could’ve prevented that before but I…”

 

“Violet. Me getting hurt was at my own risk. I knew what could’ve happened to me but I would do it all over again if it meant you and the others are safe.”

 

Violet nods reluctantly with a small smile. “We should head to bed. It’s getting late.”

 

Clementine lets out her own yawn, humming in agreement as they make their way out of the room. “Ruby would kill me if she found out I stayed out longer than necessary.”

 

“Well you shouldn’t be pushing yourself with a wound like that. Even if it has been a week or so.” 

 

“Trust me, I’ve gotten the memo way too many times already.”

 

Violet and Clementine reaches the room as they continue yawning down the hall. The door closes softly behind them when they enter and the room is oddly cold at the moment. They each settle in separate beds after taking their shoes and jackets off, preparing for slumber. 

 

“Night, Vi. Try and get some sleep, okay?”

 

“Goodnight, Clem.”

 

Violet waits a couple of minutes until slow breathing fills the room. She turns towards the other beds and sees the peaceful look on her girlfriend’s face. Carefully, she moves out of the bed and towards the door. With a second glance towards the brunette, Violet leaves the room without another word. In the hall, she lets out a shaky sigh while running her hand through her hair.

 

“Vi?” The blonde is startled by the hushed voice but is calmed by the shorter twin. “Sorry if I scared you.”

 

“It’s okay. What are you doing?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing, considering you haven’t been sleeping well.”

 

Violet smiles weakly before frowning. “It’s just...this whole thing with Clem is killing me. I wanna tell her but...”

 

“You’re worried she’s gonna do something crazy.” Sophie adds in as her arms crossed. “Which makes sense since she would be the one to fight even in her state.”

 

“It’s not just that…I’m scared, Soph.”

 

“You’re not the only one...Minnie and Lou have been so tense lately it’s stressing me out.”

 

“I think we should tell her…”

 

“It’s been two weeks since this all started, telling everyone else would be the best option for now until we know how dangerous these people are. But...there is something bothering me…” Sophie pauses with a frown. “The Delta was always talking about this other community that are much more terrifying than them. But there was another community that was the opposite.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Delta confronted these communities before to make a compromise to join forces or something...they refused to be apart of the group that kidnapped kids to do their own bidding.”

 

“And the other one?”

 

“They wanted nothing to do with us. Even sent their own message with a morbid result...the messengers came back to them in...pieces…”

 

Violet stays quiet with a disturbed look on her face. “We have to tell Clem, I don’t want to take any chances of who those people are. I don’t want to lose anymore people.”

 

Sophie brings the blonde into a side hug. “I can gather everyone who knows to lessen the blow on you. It’ll be okay, Vi.”

 

“I really hope you’re right.”

 

~

 

“I don’t know about this.” Louis states crossing his arms. “I mean...it would be the smart thing to tell her but…”

 

“We don’t know how she would take it…” Aasim adds. 

 

“We can deal with that after we’re safe from whoever these fucks are. She knows what’s more important to focus on.” 

 

“Mitch is right but that still doesn’t make it any easier.” Sophie looks towards the quiet blonde. “It’s already bad enough with everything she’s been through…”

 

“We all know that she’s gonna be more angry with Vi.”

 

“Thanks Minnie. I think I needed to be reminded about my inevitable doom.”

 

“To be fair, it was Mitch and I who decided we shouldn’t tell Clem. Ruby told me that she still needs time to heal. Worrying about another group isn’t gonna help with that but...with how close these guys are, we need to tell her before it’s too late.”

“Then it’s decided.” Violet reluctantly stands from the desk. “I’ll go get her.” 

 

“I can get her instead!” 

“Just let Louis get her. He would try to lighten up the mood somehow.” Minnie states as Violet sits back in her seat and the tall boy leaves the room with a small smile. “That idiot really would be the best option.”

 

“Exactly how will this go down? We haven’t really established this…” 

 

Aasim rubs his chin in thought but then pulls out his journal. “We could show her the major details that I put into the log. Give her bits and pieces of the information we have so far.”

 

“Guess we’re going with that then.”

 

Sophie frowns at the lack of expression besides the evident anxiety. “Vi, it’s going to be okay. Clem can be understanding of things.”

 

“I know...but she has a lot, and I mean a lot of trust issues when it comes to groups. She might think we only let her stay here, out of pity or something.”

 

“Maybe she will.” Mitch bluntly adds on and the twins glare at him. “But you two are together, will she really think that all those mushy moments you had with her was fucking bullshit? At this point you’re overthinking it.” 

 

“Mitch!” Sophie punches his arm slightly, frowning at his words.

 

“Ow! What was that for?”

 

“You didn’t need to be so straightforward about that!”

 

“Soph it’s ok, he’s right.” Violet looks at the boy and exchanges a nod with him. 

 

“If Clem overreacts, I’ll just punch some sense into her.” 

 

“You hurt her, and I’ll just return the favor.”

 

The tension lessons with laughter as Sophie punches Mitch again and Violet playful glares at him. The voice of a certain bubbly boy grows in volume as he approaches the office door. Violet lets out a shaky breath as the door opens to reveal to two brunettes. She looks at the confused face of Clementine and the smile fade from Louis’s face. 

 

“What...What’s going on here?” Clementine inquires skimming through all the expressions and landing on green eyes. “Violet?”

 

“We wanted to talk to you about...something.”

“Okay?”

 

Aasim clears his throat as he holds out the journal. “We’ve been keeping watch of some activity past the old safe zone. And it’s been concerning us for awhile now.”

 

“What kind of activity?”

 

“Two weeks ago, ‘Sim and I were out hunting when we heard something a little away from here. We went to investigate it and came across a camp of sorts.” Clementine stays silent but the shock is visible on her face. “We told Violet about it but we didn’t want to scare everyone, so we didn’t tell you or the others.”

 

“I found out ‘cause Violet was freaking out about it and didn’t know how to approach the situation. Minnie and I calmed her down, for the most part.” Louis adds frantically as the brunette narrows her eyes. 

 

“I told Soph when she noticed I wasn’t myself recently.” Mitch looks at Violet and encourages with a nod.

 

“I...We came to the conclusion last night to tell you. This camp is too close to the school for anyone’s liking…”

 

“And they’re not exactly making any moves besides resting up where they are.”

 

Clementine closes her eyes to take a deep breath. “How many of them are there?”

 

“Twelve? Maybe more but we try not to stick around too much.” Aasim states quietly as he closes the book.

 

 “Twelve of them? You guys didn’t think that was important to share with everyone else?”

 

“Clem-” Louis closes his mouth as soon as he opened it. 

 

“They would have attacked us already and everyone could’ve-”

 

Mitch frowns, staring down at Clementine. “Alright listen here. Just because you know exactly what could be out there doesn’t mean shit.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me! You think that you’re above us just ‘cause you happen to know a little more about what this world had to fucking give to us.” Sophie tugs on his arm softly but he isn’t budging. “But you know what? Fuck you, Clementine.”

 

Louis swallows the lump in his throat. “Let’s take a step back here. We haven’t had much action going on with this camp...”

 

“That doesn’t excuse the fact that everyone is working out there not knowing that they’re probably in danger from an unknown threat. You could’ve told-”

 

“What difference would it make if we told you? What would you have done if we told you from the start?” Mitch counters as Clementine pauses.

 

“Clem...we only hid it because we didn’t want everyone to panic.” Violet reaches out with a hand but the brunette flinches away, seething.

 

“Not telling everyone will cause an even bigger panic! It’s been two weeks and we have no idea what this group’s intentions are!”

 

“Clem, please hear us out.” Sophie states quietly. “We thought that this was the best action because of everything we all went through. Minnie and I just came back to our home after a year. But we’re not mentally prepared for what’s to come as you are.”

 

“Obviously not if this is where we stand.” 

 

Mitch practically growls when hurt flashes through everyone’s faces. “This is exactly what I’m talking about! You think you know everything!”

 

“And what exactly do you know? You’ve been living behind these walls for all these years hiding from the worst of it all. You have no idea what’s beyond your comfort zone.”

 

“Alright that’s not fair. You can’t act like a victim when we’ve all had our own share of trauma.” Minnie grumbles frowning at the brunette.

 

“You were still behind walls when you were captured, weren’t you?” Clementine drawls slowly. 

 

Minnie and Sophie both tense up at the implication as they avoid gazes. Mitch jumps forward, grabbing Clementine by the collar and suspends her in the air. He ignores the gasps and pulls on his arms, glaring at Clementine.

 

“Give me a reason why I shouldn’t beat the shit out of you.”

 

“Mitch! Put her down!” Violet shouts tugging harder on his arm.

 

“This is getting us nowhere.” Aasim mutters quietly watching with wide eyes.

 

“Mitch just put her down! Please!” Sophie calls his attention, gazing at an angry sea. “Mitch…”

 

With a huff, he drops the girl who coughs and gasps for air. “I won’t hesitate next time.”

 

The room silences once more as Clementine sputters with her words. “S-Same...plan...”

 

“What?”

 

“D-Do the same thing...from before...the walls and entrances, double the… watches...and tell everyone else.”

 

“That’s it?” Aasim questions with the quirk of his eyebrow as the girl nods. “Alright...I’ll let everyone else know what’s happening…”

 

Aasim walks out of the room as Sophie drags a fuming Mitch with her. “I’ll...I’ll see you guys later…”

 

Louis looks between Violet and Clementine who keep their gaze far from each other. “I’m on watch...we’ll talk later...”

 

Minnie shakes her head with a frown and hurt eyes. “That was a low blow, Clementine.”

 

The brunette flinches slightly but keeps her posture still as the two leave the room, leaving her and...

 

“Clem…” Violet mumbles softly, guilt dripping from her voice.

 

“...”

 

“I wanted to tell you. But I was…”

 

“Was what, huh Violet?” Clementine snaps with such vigor that it startles them both.

 

“I was scared! I was scared about losing you and everyone. A-And I know it’s selfish of me but I don’t want to be alone anymore. If I told you about this before, y-you would’ve pushed everyone away.” Violet holds her tears in. “You have to understand that I wanted to tell you but I-I didn’t want to lose you. I almost lost you before and I don’t want that feeling of being torn apart from the inside.”

 

“You could’ve gotten someone hurt or...” Clementine pauses to take a breath. “I thought we were in this together.” 

 

“We are!”

 

“Are we? Because you’ve been lying to my face for two weeks!”

 

“You were hurt and I couldn’t-”

 

“Couldn’t trust me?”

 

“W-What? No!” Violet stumbles with her words, trying to find anything to say. “You have to trust me! I-”

 

“How can I trust you if you clearly can’t trust me?”

 

The hurt in those words causes Violet to freeze while golden eyes peered at her. Betrayal is the first emotion that can be seen, alongside the hurt and anger. Without another word, Violet takes the que to leave the room with trembling limbs. As soon as she reaches the empty hall, she punches the wall with all her might. Anger and guilt easily wash over the blonde as she continues to punch the wall. When her numb hand splits open with small droplets of blood, Violet leans against the wall sliding down to the floor.

 

“F-Fuck…” Her voice all but trembles with her body.

 

~

 

“Why couldn’t I at least get one punch?” Mitch grumbles as Sophie shakes her head. 

 

“You know that’s not right…”

 

“She can’t just say shit like that when she doesn’t know shit about us! It’s fucking bullshit!”

 

“But you know she had every right to be angry…think about it like this…” The redhead grabs his hand pulling him down next to her. “If you were in her spot, and you had someone close to you lie about something...no matter how big the lie is...wouldn’t you react the same way?”

 

“I wouldn’t stoop so low and…”

 

“What if I lied to you? What if I lied to you about our safety and risk everyone else’s life?”

 

“Are you blaming Violet?”

 

“No! But we aren’t as experienced in this whole thing so how can we know? How can she know what to do?” Mitch frowns crossing his arms. “Maybe Clem reacted the way she did because it really was a risky idea. I know that she cares deeply for us…”

 

“Funny way of showing it…”

 

“Because she has walls...but luckily for her, this school is perfect to help bring those walls down…”

 

The boy furrows his brows. “Walls…”

 

“We’ve all have them...Clem’s no different…”

 

“As much as I hate to admit it, but she does have a point Mitch.” Minnie plops on top of their table. “But that doesn’t mean we’re taking Clementine’s side. What she said was a low blow.”

 

Mitch mutters angrily under his breath as he leans forward on his knees. “Fi-”

 

_ Bang! _

 

The boy falls to the ground as the startled twins jump up.

 

“Mitch!” Sophie shouts checking him for wounds and relieved to find none. 

 

Minnie looks around the courtyard and sees the other startled looks as they hide behind cover. What catches her eye is a figure dropping down from the ladder and falling towards the ground as something dark grows beneath them.

 

“LOUIS!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst now will just continue building! Have fun!


	21. Not a chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop with these little note chapters don't I?

I didn't realize just how hard this next chapter is suppose to be...and I'm really trying to get a good angsty feeling from it.

I'll definitely continue working out on some of the small issues I've been having on this chapter...maybe even ask for a couple of suggestions for it...privately of course...

 

Also fun little piece of information, I'm moving into my college for about a semester or so. I'll still work on this on my free time seeing that I have plenty of time to study and work on this. If I don't respond in a long time please be patient and just send me a quick little note or something. It's not because I forgot about it but sometimes I tend to forget to publish a finished chapter. 

 

For the usual routine I will apologize for the delay but also send much love to everyone who has been enjoying this! If you want to send me any suggestions please don't forget about my tumblr! That is probably the best place for me to take these suggestions or if you wanna just chat about some things. 

 

Thank you so much!

<3<3<3<3<3


	22. Chapter 22

“LOUIS!!” Minnie shouts running over to the fallen figure. 

 

Louis groans from his spot as the redhead reaches him. “F-Fuck…”

 

“Louis? Where did they shoot you?!” 

 

“M...My shoul-lder…”

 

Immediately Minnie searches around the jacket before seeing the wound glaring back at her green eyes. She goes to press down onto the wound but the gate bursts open and she jumps forward to shield him from any debris. The moment Minnie looks up, she is met with a barrel staring her down as a woman shouts at her.

 

“Get up!”

 

“P-Please! He needs help!” 

 

“I don’t care now move it!” The woman pushes the redhead away from her friends as another taller woman moves to his side. 

 

Minnie looks around the courtyard, watching as others drag a struggling Mitch and Sophie towards the front of the school. Ruby and Aasim stay close to each other while they join them as well. 

 

The woman behind her shoves Minnie closer to where the gate was forced open by a truck with a ramp on the front. She looks towards the building where smaller figures peek through the windows quickly. Before she can panic, a blow to her back sends Minnie to the ground, giving the woman time to tie her hands up.

 

“Minnie!” Sophie calls out from her spot where Mitch is tied up with her. 

 

Two more people bring an injured Louis towards the group, his wound being partially taken care of. Minnie finally blinks away her shock as the truck pulls away from the gate while more people walk through. A grinning man approaches the group of teens, smiling even brighter when he reaches them.

 

“Search the school. I want every single one of them tied and up front.” He kneels down with a pistol in hand. “Just a bunch of kids, huh? No wonder this was easy.”

 

“Come over here and I’ll show you easy!” Mitch growls tugging on the rope. 

 

“Mitch!” Sophie whispers harshly. “Please, just stay quiet!”

 

The man comes closer to Mitch with a smirk. “Lot of talk for someone who barely fought back.”

 

He quickly turns his attention to the school as screams are heard from the inside of the building. Then the front doors burst open while two familiar figures fall to the ground. Violet and Clementine still their movements when more guns train on them.

 

“Little bitch!” Another man hisses through his teeth. “You’ll pay for that!”

 

“Jack.” The man warns.

 

“She fucking stabbed me in the shoulder!” Jack shouts pointing to the blonde who glares back.

 

“Let it go, Jack. I’ll deal with it.” 

 

“But Na-” 

 

“Let it go!” The man all but shouts, before composing himself. “Now. Tie them up with the others.”

 

“Yes sir.” Jack mumbles dragging the two to their friends. “Anything else?”

 

“Was that everyone?” 

 

“Yes sir.” At the response, relief reaches some of the teens as some of them managed to run. “No one else was found inside any of the buildings.”

 

“Good. Barb, Will, and yourself will secure the perimeter until our business here is done.” The man watches Jack walk away with a nod before looking towards the teens. “Now then...I take care of my group with survival and any obstacle is a threat to our survival and this is just precaution...so I’m just gonna ask a couple of questions and we...will…”

 

“Is there something wrong?” The woman beside sees him staring at one of the teens. “Nate?”

 

“No way…” Nate mutters as a grin returns to his face. “Looks like we hit the jackpot!”

 

 Nate leans towards the group of teens and smiles brightly while golden eyes glare back at him. The others stare in confusion, watching the brunette share her confusion.

 

“What was it again? Hmm, Clementine right?” 

 

“Who are you?” Clementine hides her shock with a question.

 

“Who am I? Who am I?!” Nate cackles shaking his head. “Who I am doesn’t matter. But you? I know exactly who  _ you _ are. After all, it’s not every day a community is brought down by a fourteen year old girl. But that was three years ago wasn’t it?”

 

The teens and Nate’s companions all look towards Clementine while her glare darkens completely. Nate only shakes his head again, still holding the smirk. 

 

“This is gonna go better than I expected.” Nate grabs the brunette by her collar pulling her away from the protesting teens. “You have information that we need and you’re gonna tell us everything.”

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

His lip twitches down for a split second but his face remains the same. Looking over his shoulder he nods to a tall man. The man nods back as he walks towards the teens. His eyes glance around the group before landing on a certain twin. Mitch jumps forward only to be knocked back with the butt of a gun as the man grunts in effort to pull Sophie away from the group. 

 

“If you don’t follow my simple instructions…” The man points his gun to the back of Sophie’s head. “I’ll tell Jay to put a bullet through your friend’s skull...and it wouldn’t matter since she already has a  _ replacement _ .”

 

“Don’t! I…” Clementine looks at the redhead with a worried expression before turning back towards Nate. “I’ll talk...”

 

“Perfect!” Nate smiles while Jay moves away from the teen. “How much do you know about the New Frontier?”

 

Minnie and Sophie share a glance before focusing their attention to Clementine. “They used to have three leaders who ran different parts of the community but they’re gone now...”

 

“I know that. Joan was the one contacting us for resources before she died...I need information that I don’t already know.” Nate puts his pistol away, leaning down to Clementine’s level. “Were you part of their group?”

 

The brunette scowls before averting her gaze away. “Yes…”

 

“Then where is  _ it _ ?”

 

“I asked for it to be on my arm, not my neck.”

 

Nate grabs his knife. “Which arm?”

 

“...Left one…” As soon as those words leave her mouth the man pulls at her sleeve, cutting it away to reveal the brand.

 

“It’s good to see that you weren’t lying...I can’t stand liars.”

 

Clementine hides a shiver and settles with her own question. “Why are you even doing this? Did the New Frontier take something from you?”

 

“No...but  _ you _ did…” Nate stands up as his expression darkens. “Tell me Clementine...how much do you know about Joan?”

 

“...She handled communications with other communities. Traded resources with them.”

 

“Joan was the voice of the New Frontier! She was suppose to help my group when we were at our lowest point.” His smile disappears, replaced by a furious look. “You got our people killed after you murdered Joan!”

 

“I-”

 

“Didn’t know? That poor excuse isn’t gonna bring me back my people, now is it?!” Nate takes a deep breath before facing towards the teens. “Tell me Clementine. What would you do in order to protect your people? You would do anything for them wouldn’t you?”

 

“If you touch them-”

 

He grabs her collar again, raising her feet away from the ground. “You would hurt others just so your people could live. You know what needs to be done in order to survive and that makes us the same. And I want someone like you in my group.”

 

“I’m nothing like you. And I would never help the likes of you.”

 

“Oh? I wanted Delta gone and you did exactly that, didn’t you?” Nate notices the strong reaction from the twins as they flinch at the statement. “Delta sent their best men to extract a bunch of kids to fight for their war. During that time, my people took the opportunity to attack in order for us to thrive.”

 

Clementine scoffs glaring at the man with a deathly glare. “You know, you aren’t the first one to tell me this. People like you manipulate others just for your own selfishness. Deep down you don’t care about your  _ people, _ they’re just making it more convenient fo-”

 

In a blink of an eye, Nate’s fist collides with the brunette’s cheek with so much force he has her seeing stars. He then grabs her throat, gradually tightening his grip as she gasps for air.

 

“You’re such a hypocrite, Clementine. Claiming that  _ I _ am selfish when  _ you _ killed innocent people because of your own selfishness.” He drops her to the ground before turning his attention to the worried and scared teens. “How can you trust this girl? She destroyed not only one but two communities just because she felt like it!”

 

“You’re wro-” A swift kick to the stomach and all the air in her lungs leave. 

 

“This girl is nothing but a monster!”

 

“That’s not true!” Minnie shouts, flinching back as the mad man’s gaze lands on her. “She risked her life just to save people she barely even knew!”

 

“Oh sweetheart...I almost pity your ignorance!” Nate stands in front of the teens kneeling down to their level. “Twins huh...if I remember correctly, I was told that red headed twins were added to Delta’s little army. Which means you know who the New Frontier are and that she...is one of them.”

“I joined the New Frontier because I thought I could have a home...but it was all lies!” Clementine strains through gritted teeth. 

 

“What does she tell you? That’s it’s gonna be okay? That you guys are safe?” Nate ignores Clementine keeping his eyes locked onto the group. “That’s exactly what the New Frontier do just before they leave you for the dead. It happened before and it’ll happen again!”

 

Nate nods to Jay who walks to the golden eyed girl with his pistol in hand. 

 

“The resources we were gonna get never came back to us and neither did our men. Jay lost his little brother because Clementine ordered her people to attack us!” Nate pauses turning to the girl with a smirk. “All she does is destroy people and their homes. Whether that be from the inside or outside. And I am willing to help you...by getting rid of her.”

 

Jay aims the gun to Clementine’s head with an angry expression. “This is for my brother.”

 

“Stop! Please!” Violet desperately screams while the others struggle against the ropes with their own shouts. “Clementine!”

 

_ Bang! _

 

Clementine slowly opens her eyes to see Jay standing there with a blank expression as blood pours from his head. “Wha-”

 

_ Bang! _

 

One of Nate’s men cries out in pain, dropping his gun from bloody hands. Nate watches as his only other armed man falls to his knees holding his hands close to him. 

 

“I can’t have weak people…” Nate immediately forgets the ambush and shoots the weeping man. “They will only drag us down.”

 

“Give it up Nate! You’re surrounded and outnumbered!” A strong voice yells from the other side of the gate.

 

Nate quickly grabs Minnie by the arm, attempting to pull her in front of him as a shield. Clementine pushes herself off her feet and tackles the man away from the twin. A force hits her in the back of the head and as her vision blurs, she vaguely feels the arm wrapping around her throat. 

 

“Drop your weapons or I will shoot!” Nate’s voice rattles in her aching head while she tries to focus on the blurry figures in front of her. “No way…”

 

“Clem…?” One of the figures call out softly.

 

When Clementine’s vision returns, a familiar bearded face stares back with brown eyes filled with concern, relief, confusion, and...anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Sorry!  
> Yes I know that Clementine was 13 in season three but for the sake of this story she is a year older.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible. If I go over two weeks, just yell at me.  
> Sorry for any mistakes!


	23. Chapter 23

In all of the craziness that has happened so far, Clementine is still able to feel some relief as soon as she sees that familiar face. The man standing before her didn’t look any different then the last time that she saw him. His hair was half tied up into a bun but the outfit would still give a baseball player kind of feel. Still had that blunt weapon you never want to be hit with unless you wanted your head to go flying from your body. Clementine was finally happy to see someone she knew who wouldn’t try to kill her.

 

“Javi…” She muttered ever so softly while Nate gazes at the man.

 

“You’re him...You’re Javier Garcia!” Nate cackles, tightening his grip around the brunette’s neck. “Who would’ve thought I could kill two birds with one stone!”

 

Violet and the others struggle against their binds while watching the tense scene in front of them. “Clem…”

 

Javier lets his eyes wander from the group of teens, the armed man, before  ultimately settling back on golden eyes. “This doesn’t have to end badly Nate…”

 

Gradually Nate grips at the pistol pointed at Clementine’s head and she flinches with panic. “End badly? You shot at my people!”

 

“That’s nothing compared to what you did!” The voice belongs to a woman who walks through the gates with a scarf around her neck. “You were gonna kill these innocent kids like you killed everyone else.”

 

“Innocent? I don't know about the rest of them…” He smiles down at the trapped brunette. “But she doomed my community...murdered them all without a second thought! She’s a threat to everyone, she’s no different from the others.”

 

Clementine struggles to breath as Nate’s arm continues to tighten around her throat. “F-Fuck you!”

 

“If you hurt her…”

 

“You’ll what? Kill me?!” Nate darkens his expression at the man. “I’ve heard a lot of threats before...yours won’t be any different.”

“Oh, I won’t kill you...but I’ll make sure the rest of your life will be a living hell…” Javier glares, hiding any fear in his voice. “So let her go now and maybe you won’t have to beg for your life late.”

 

Oddly enough, Nate lets go of Clementine and dropping his gun before lifting his hands up. “Don’t think you’ve won just yet.”

 

Javier scoffs at the man before motioning for the rest of his group to move in. “You who won’t get away from murdering anymore families, Nate. This is where we stop you.” 

 

 The scarf girl from before walks towards the gasping girl, untying Clementine’s hands and patting her heaving back.

 

“Nice to see you’re still in the middle of trouble.”

 

“It’s good t-to see you too, El-Eleanor.” Clementine rasps while rubbing her bruised neck.

 

Javier, having tied Nate up, turned towards the teen before pulling her into a gentle bear hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

She sighs with relief, returning the embrace nonetheless. “Still not bitten…”

 

Nate watches the reunion between the two and can only hide his smirk as more of Javier’s people take him towards the gate. His smirk doesn’t go unnoticed by Louis, who glances at his friends with concern and pain in his eyes. Eleanor is quick to untie the rest of the teens briefly checking for wounds before tending to Louis’s injured shoulder. Meanwhile, Violet wastes no time in embracing Clementine as soon as Javier steps back.

 

“I’m so sorry, Clem! This is all my fault…” Violet states with shaky shoulders. “I should’ve just listened to you! And-And maybe this wouldn’t have happened!”

 

“Vi...w-we can talk about it later, okay?” Clementine grips onto the vest leaning heavily onto the blonde.

 

When she leans a little too much, Violet leans back with a questioning look. “Clem? Are you okay?”

 

“…’m...fine...” Clementine muttered softly before her knees buckled under her weight.

 

“Clem!” Violet and Javier call out simultaneously, kneeling next to the paling girl.

 

When Violet feels that her hand is wet, she pulls it up to view only to see blood. She quickly pulls at the shirt to see the reopened wound.

 

“Shit! Ruby! Get over here quick!” 

 

“Eleanor!” Javier calls out to the medic at the same time.

 

Eleanor leaves Louis’s wound for Minnie to tend to quickly reaching the fallen trio. “What happened?”

 

“She got hurt ‘bout two weeks ago. Took shrapnel to the stomach.” Ruby states quickly glancing at the bandages. “All that kicking to the stomach, musta pulled some stitches and reopened the wound.”

 

“Do you have a safe place for us to fix her up? I’ll grab anything that could help...”

 

“Best place would be in her room...Sophie can show you where while we bring her up.” Ruby motions to the nearby twin. 

 

“Then get moving!” Eleanor bolts up running out the gate.

 

“A’right...it’d be best if you took her...Violet and I will make sure her bed is clean.” The ginger looks at Javier with a determined look.

Javier looks at Violet with pleading and concerned eyes. “I’ll be sure to be careful…”

 

Violet pulls Clementine’s limp hand up for her to land a brief kiss. “Please be careful.”

 

“Violet! What about Tenn? Or AJ and Willy?” Sophie asks concerned about the kids and two missing teens.

 

“Marlon and Brody went behind the school and took them towards James’s barn. If Mitch is okay to move, send him...he knows where they are.” The blonde glances between her friends and the adults. “Stay on guard...we don’t know if we’re out of the ballpark yet.

 

“Hey...I wanted to say that. I thought you hated baseball...” Louis called out in a teasing manner before a soft smile settled on his face. “We’ll be find out here, Vi. Go be with your girl.”

 

Violet’s gaze meets Minnie’s gaze and the redhead sends a reassuring nod. “Thank you…”

 

~

 

_ “Clem...Clementine...Wake up, sweetie…” A gentle voice calls out to her as her eyes flutter open.  _

 

_ “What?” Clementine mutters while sitting up. _

 

_ A look around and she immediately recognizes that she’s sitting in her treehouse. Across from her are not only one but two figures. They both smile brightly at her. _

 

_ “Hey! It’s been awhile since we last saw each other.” Mariana beams bouncing in her seat. _

 

_ “Yeah…” _

 

_ “What’s wrong?” Kate asks reaching for the brunette. _

 

_ “It’s just...I’m only get these dreams when…” _

 

_ “Something big happens! You saw Javi again!” _

 

_ “It’s nice knowing that he’s ok. Eleanor too.” _

 

_ Kate smiles softly, looking out the small window. “He’s changed a lot hasn’t he?” _

 

_ “But wait til you see Gaby! He’s gotten so tall!” _

 

_ “Mari.” Kate scolds quietly silencing the girl’s excitement. “It’s also nice that he’s moved on.” _

 

_ “Really?” Clementine asked curious about how they know. _

 

_ “We don’t just visit you, Clem. We visit so many people that we love. People who we consider family.” _

 

_ “Family...I did so much to your family and you all suffered from that…” _

 

_ Mariana pulls herself closer to the girl before punching her arm. “We’re family, Clem. Families go through so much, but it’s the fact the we’re still there for each other is what really counts.” _

 

_ “Which is why you need to wake up...you’re giving everyone a heart attack.” _

 

_ “But I just got here…?” _

 

_ “It may feel like that but you’ve been out for four days already. Your kid and girlfriend have been waiting for you.” _

 

_ “What?! But...I...was my injury that bad?” _

 

_ This time Mariana frowns leaning against the brunette. “One nasty fever should break soon...I feel bad for Gaby and Javi. They finally see you but...” _

 

_ “Gabe is there?” _

 

_ “Already knows about your girlfriend too. She is being a little overprotective.” _

 

_ “Oh! Don’t forget the little guy! He’s like a bodyguard!” _

 

_ Clementine’s brows only furrow with concern. “What about Nate?” _

 

_ “That you’ll have to find out for yourself…” _

 

_ “Before you go...can you promise me one thing?” Mariana asks with a gentle voice. “We know about the whole argument...and I don’t want to take sides but...go easy on them would you?” _

 

_ Before Clementine can ask anymore questions, a loud alarm goes off causing them to look out the window. _

 

_ “Looks like our time is up...Sorry if you wanted Lee, sweetie. He was busy catching up with an old friend.” _

 

_ “Wait!” Clementine calls out but the scene in front of her is already fading. _

 

_ Just before it all goes black she manages to hear the faint mutter. “Wasn’t her name Carley?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so apologies for the cliffhanger once more (Not really '-')  
> If it feels a little rushed I do apologize for that but I did want the chapter to come out.  
> Also thank you for those who pointed out some things I needed to fix. Hopefully I can remember it from now on.  
> I'm gonna try and keep this whole thing a two week thing which gives me time and you guys some suspense!  
> I will also try bringing back more of that spark from the beginning of this story. I feel like I have lost some, you know?  
> Love you all!  
> <3<3<3<3<3


	24. A/N

You know what this chapter is!!! More apologies!!

 

Last weekend I had gone up to the mountains and the internet wasn't really reliable so I couldn't work on the chapter. And this weekend I was chilling after doing an essay and a midterm exam. I will certainly get back to work on the story. I even wrote a little bit yesterday but I'm still trying to figure some things out like some of the paths/routes I'm going to take.

 

Please hang in there a little longer! I'm still trying to get a feel for my schedule and balance work/school and this story. I do still want to continue this story...even thought about the ending of it....it got me in the feels to say the least.

 

I really am sorry with the hold up and that I didn't reply to any of the comments until today.

 

Much love to you all!!!

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 Also this is for any confusions my tumblr is not the same as my name here. It is on my profile here if anyone is wondering. I feel like I should've been more clear about it so I am sorry.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels rushed, I felt bad that I didn't update last week or the week before that.  
> Any mistakes please point them out.
> 
> Also just in case I really wasn't clear, my tumblr is friendlyderpreader. This is just a confirmation for everyone just in case.  
> Enjoy!

Similar to before, Clementine wakes up to her body aching in pain. She forces her heavy lids to open, meeting the underside of a familiar bed once more. Judging by the light in the room, the sun is hiding just behind the woods surrounding the school. She turns her lead filled head to the side and is met with a sight that makes her heart swell. 

 

Right beside her bed, Clementine sees a small figure leaning against the side of the bed. It’s only then does she realize that the weight on her hand was a small hand holding her own.

 

“You’re awake…” A soft voice mutters from the other side of the room. 

 

Clementine looks towards the voice, almost surprised to see who it is. “Eleanor…”

 

“Your kid was a hassle to deal with these past four days. Wouldn’t let anyone near you unless it was that ginger...thankfully I was allowed in today.”

 

“Is everyone okay?”

 

Eleanor pauses before speaking as she heaves a heavy sigh. “I don’t know what to tell you. We were...somewhat welcomed here but only because we knew you and wanted to help. But…”

 

“But what?” 

 

“The air around here is so tense...it’s a little awkward to be here…” She sees the confused look on the teen. 

 

“...They aren’t very fond of adults…”

 

“I can tell...but I want to know why?” 

 

“This place was a school for troubled youth. The adults here abandoned everyone as soon as this whole mess started.”

 

Eleanor’s brows rises in surprise. “You’re telling me, a bunch of kids were left for dead?”

 

Clementine nods briefly with a grim expression. “There were more kids around...but they all…”

 

“Clementine.” The woman stands up with a determined look. “Our place is not far from here. Javi would gladly let you and your friends in without a second thought.”

 

“But what about everyone else? You can’t just decide that on your own.”

 

“I’ll run it by Javi later...You don’t have to accept the offer but please...consider it.”

 

“Clem?” A groggy voice mutters quietly as the boy sits up.

 

“Hey, Goofball.”

 

AJ blinks his eyes a couple more times before realizing the golden eyes staring back. “Clem! You’re awake!”

 

He jumps into her arms squeezing as tightly as possible. “I-I was scared! You wouldn’t wake up!”

 

“I’m sorry for scaring you…” Clementine mutters into his hair pulling him closer. 

 

Eleanor watches with soft eyes before clearing her throat, separating the two siblings. “It’s really late so I suggest getting as much sleep as possible. I’ll come back in the morning to check on you.”

 

“Thank you, Eleanor.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Right as the door closes behind the woman, Clementine turns to tugging on her sleeve. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Can I...Can I sleep here?” The quiet request almost crushes the teen as fear laces the words.

 

“Come here...” She slowly moves towards the wall while pulling the boy closer to her. “It’s okay...I’m not going anywhere.”

 

AJ hands tighten around her shirt as he leans into her, careful of her injury. “Promise…?”

 

“I promise.”

 

~

 

When morning comes, Clementine is surprised to see AJ gone from the room while Eleanor sits quietly at the desk. The teen shifts in her spot only to wince in pain, grabbing the attention of the medic.

 

“You shouldn’t move too much...you’re just going to pull the stitches.” Eleanor carefully props Clementine against her pillows as to not aggravate the wound.

 

“Where’s AJ?”

 

“Blondie with green eyes came here to get him to eat. I think her name was…”

 

“Violet…” Clementine mumbled quietly with a dejected look. “She was in here?”

 

“Well...yeah. I thought you two were...I mean she told us that you guys were…together...”

 

“We are but...we had an argument earlier that day.” 

 

“Oh…” Eleanor sees the fire dancing behind bright eyes. “Well...I’ll be here awhile if you want to talk…”

 

“I don’t think…”

 

“Or we could talk about your love for trouble.” Clementine turns red as she looks away bashfully. “We told you to take care of yourself but it seems like you’re always picking a fight.”

 

“Guess some things will never change.”

 

“I guess not.” Eleanor huffs quietly with a smile. “Do you mind holding the shirt up or should we just take it off?”

 

“I can hold it…” Clementine pulls at the hem of her shirt, shocked to see the heavy gauze around her torso. “What?”

 

“Ruby told me about your previous wound and with Nate kicking the way that he did...it not only tore the stitches but opened the wound further.” The medic tugs the layers of gauze as it changes from white to red. “Thankfully we were quick to treat it or you would’ve bled to death.”

 

“...”

 

“After I finish this up do you...do you think you’re up to seeing some friends? Everyone has been dying for you to wake up.” Clementine only nods briefly as a response, small winces leaving her. “Looks like everything is good. The infection has died off and your fever is gone.”

 

“Infection?”

 

“We were worried that you weren’t going to make it with a wound that infected. But you were always stubborn.” She stands back with a content look. “You should be good for now so try not to go overboard. Should I go get Violet? She wanted to know when you woke up.”

 

“Could...Could I see Javi and Gabe first?”

 

Eleanor keeps her gaze at the teen before walking towards the door. “I know I don’t have any place to say this...but you shouldn’t avoid her because you two had an argument...talk it out and you’ll feel a lot better...I don’t have the opportunity to anymore but you do...”

 

_ “Fuck” _ Clementine thought as soon as the door closes and she is left with her thoughts.  _ “Way to mess everything up again, Clementine” _

 

_ “And the things I said…”  _ She buries her face into her hands with a groan.  _ “I definitely deserve that punch.” _

 

_ I should apologize... _

 

_ But they risked everyone’s lives _

 

_ I still will have to talk to them, can’t ignore them forever _

 

_ Or should I just…? _

 

Before Clementine could be dragged further into dark thoughts, heavy steps could be heard in the hall as they reach her door. As soon as they do, the door swings open to reveal a breathless Javi, Gabe not far behind him. They both lock their eyes with the girl with relieved looks.

 

“Clem!” Gabe pushes past the door kneeling beside the bed to give the teen a hug. “You’re actually awake! We thought Eleanor was messing with us when she told us...but you’re awake!”

 

“You really gave us a scare.” Javi states with a gentle tone, closing the door behind him. 

Clementine has the decency to look sheepish as she returns the hug. “Sorry…”

 

“It’s just good to see you…” Gabe leans back as the baseball player takes his spot, embracing Clementine with a strong yet soft hug. “I see you finally found what you were looking for.”

“If it wasn’t for you, I would’ve never found AJ when I did.”

 

“I’m not just talking about him, Clementine.” Javi smiles proudly patting her on the shoulder. “You found friends...a family...a home…”

 

“Family’s a little feisty but...I don’t really have any say with that. Us Garcias are pretty much insane.”

 

Javi rolls his eyes at the statement before returning his gaze to golden eyes. “When we first met, you were hurt...deeper than any wound I’ve ever seen.”

 

“And he’s seen a person gutt-” Gabe pauses in his words when the baseball player glares at him.

 

“As I was saying...all I ever wanted for you was to be happy and this…” He motions towards her. “...is probably the happiest I’ve ever seen you.”

 

“Javi…” Clementine mutters quietly, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

 

“You’re going to make her cry, Javi! I thought we were going to cheer her up.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to make her cry! I just wanted her to know I’m proud of her!” Javi protests with the teen, not seeing Clementine’s shocked expression as the tears fall. “You could help out too! I can’t be the only one.”

 

Clementine’s wet chuckle cuts off their argument as she wipes away her continuous tears. “God, I’ve missed you two.”

 

The Garcias look at each other before an identical goofy grin spread across their faces. Clementine could only laugh again as they join her, laughter quickly filling the room. As the laughter slowly died off, so did Clementine’s tears. 

 

“I am proud of you, kiddo. Don’t you forget it.” Javi ruffles her already messy hair.

 

“Were you always this soft?” She asks ignoring the nickname. 

 

Gabe smiles mischievously as Javi’s eyes widen. “Well…”

 

“Gabriel, don’t you dare say a word!” 

 

“Guess who got himself a boyfriend by the name of…” Javi covers the teen’s mouth.

 

“At least let me tell her!” The teen nods with the grin still in place as the adult turns to the girl. “You remember...Jesus?”

 

Clementine nods slowly before her eyes widen in realization. “No way…”

 

“I swing both ways.” Javi states without missing a beat but Gabe only groans.

 

“He’s been saying that as many times as he can…it’s been getting annoying.”

 

“Hey! It’s clever!” He crosses his arms, but his frown disappears into a grin as he looks at the girl. “Plus I’m not the only one! She swings both ways too! I’ve seen her with a bat before and you never want to be on the receiving end.”

 

Gabe shakes his head but does share the same grin as his uncle. “Thought you didn’t have time for stuff like that?”

 

“I-I...Um...” Clementine stutters with a growing blush as the two burst into laughter once more. 

 

“Guess I’m not the only one going soft, huh?” 

 

“I could still knock you to the ground.” Clementine glares playfully with the blush still evident on her face. 

 

Javi raises his hands in surrender with another chuckle. “I speak only the truth.”

 

“Since we’re talking about it...your girlfriend hates me.” Gabe bluntly states with a confused look.

 

“Gabriel! You don’t just say that!” 

 

“What? But it’s true!”

 

“What did you do?” Clementine inquired narrowing her eyes. 

 

“Nothing! If anything...I blame it on this guy!” Gabe motions towards the baseball player. “He outed me out for having a crush on you back then. And now all I get are glares from her.”

 

“Oh…” She muttered under her breath. “Things are kinda tense right now...so I guess I’m at fault for that...sorry.”

 

“No you’re not.” Javi’s firm voice startles the two teens as he frowns. “Ruby told me about everything that happened and that’s not your fault...but it’s not theirs either.”

 

“What?” The two teens say simultaneously. 

 

“You guys all had to grow up faster than anyone would’ve liked...there are things you don’t know what to do and instead you panic. From where I stand, that’s what you  _ and _ the others did.”

 

“Ruby didn’t know though…”

 

“Her little boyfriend told her before she went and gave him a sore shoulder. Now I know never to cross paths with her.” Javi drags one of the chairs closer to the bed. “But I still don’t know the entire story...and that’s fine but I want you to know...you shouldn’t let this tear you down.”

 

“But…”

 

“Clementine, I want you to listen to me. I used to fight with so many people in my life, I still do...but after losing Kate...I never want to say something I regret and not get the chance to say sorry.” 

 

“Javi…”

 

“You don’t have to do it now...but you should talk to Violet...everyone can already see how it’s wearing her down...just one glance at you and I see the same thing.”

 

“Maybe she won’t try to kill me in my sleep.” Gabe adds getting a small smile from his friend. 

 

“Alright... can you two do me a favor?”

 

They glance at each other before turning to the injured girl. 

 

~

 

It feels like it’s been hours since she sent the Garcias off to a quick and easy errand, and yet only ten minutes have passed since then. Footsteps keep walking by her door but never stopping directly at it. So the tension in her body continues to grow as she waits rather impatiently. Finally one of the many footsteps walking by stops at her door as her heart jumps in her throat at the knock.

 

“Come in…” She calls out feeling weary. 

 

The door opens to reveal two similar faces with different expressions, one out of concern and the other hiding anger. “Hey, Clem…”

 

“Hey…”Clementine greets moving her gaze onto the ground. “I wanted to talk to you two…”

“Even though you’re supposed to talk to Violet?” 

 

“Minnie!” Sophie scolds but they both turn back to the bed when they hear a wince. “Clem? Are you okay?”

 

“Y-yeah…” She finally looked up at two pairs of blue eyes. “I...I wanted to talk to you two first…”

 

“Ok…” Minnie mutters as Sophie nods. “What is it?”

 

“I...I’m sorry…” The two are shocked but continue to listen to the brunette as she starts to ramble. “I really shouldn’t have said any of that stuff. It wasn’t fair to do that to you guys or anyone else. But what I said especially to you two I wanted to apologize for…”

 

“Clem…” Sophie calls out but it falls on deaf ears as the ramble continues.

 

“I was just scared and wasn’t thinking straight...I didn’t have any right to say those thin-”

 

“Clementine!” Minnie takes a step forward, stopping in her tracks as the brunette flinches. “Just...breathe.”

 

Sophie slowly rests her hand on the girl’s back, rubbing it in comfort. “Take it easy, ok? You’re going to give yourself a panic attack…”

 

“I-”

 

“No.” Minnie cuts her off with a glare. “Now it’s time for us to speak...you’re right when you said you have no right to say any of that but…”

 

“It was for good reason...we know that our decision wasn’t the best...I mean just look at what happened! The situation could’ve been a lot worse...we could’ve lost…” Sophie takes a deep breath as she leans on top of curly hair. “You have no idea the panic that you caused when you didn’t wake up for days...but all that time made us realize…”

 

“That your actions may not have been the best...but you’re intentions were.”

 

“Doesn’t mean we forgive you...it really hurt us…”

 

“I’m sorry…” Clementine sighs leaning against the redhead. “I shouldn’t have reacted the way that I did…”

 

“And we accept your apology.” The brunette furrows her brows. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Sorry but...it’s really weird that you speak for each other...” The statement causes them to blink in surprise before chuckling. “What?”

 

Minnie shakes her head she sends a sad smile. “We’ll let the others know how you feel but...you have to talk to Vi yourself…”

 

“Mitch is still a little angry so I think he wants more than apologies.” 

 

“Is it that punch I deserved?”

 

“Deserve? No. But it is what he wants so...I’ll try to convince him otherwise.” Sophie states with a shake of her head giving the brunette a small squeeze. “But definitely talk to Vi…”

“You guys are the third ones to tell me this today”

 

“Maybe you should do it then…”

 

Minnie and Clementine glare at each other before chuckling. “I guess...I’ve been delaying it in case the worst happens…”

 

“You mean...break up with you?” Sophie mutters softly as golden eyes look at the ground with doubt. “Clem…”

 

“Clem…” Minnie says getting the injured teen to look at her in shock. “She won’t break up with you because of something like this...if anything she might think that you’ll break up with her.”

 

“I wouldn’t!”

 

“Which is why you need to talk to her.”

 

Clementine looks down at her lap. “Then...could you...could you tell her?”

 

Minnie and Sophie smile softly, the latter giving a final squeeze. “We’ll call her down for you.” 

 

“Thank you. I’ll make up for what I said from before too.”

 

“Just worry your little self with our brooding flower first.”

 

“Little?” Clementine goes to protest but the twins bolt out of the room before she could get the chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions motivate me to write more, so if you do have a suggestion I'll keep it in mind before adding them to the story. (Depends on the suggestion obviously. Or we could tweak it together before I write)  
> If you want me to I can mention who's suggestion it is or just thank you in the comments/tumblr for the suggestion
> 
> Thank you so much!   
> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3


End file.
